Naruto  Legion Summoner
by encarnet
Summary: They pushed me, they haunted me, they hurt me, they punished me and they thought I would take forever. Well guess what, in the Forest of death, thank you Orochimaru, SNAP
1. Prologue

_Battle..._

_My best friend_...

_It was a long battle..._

_Against him..._

_We fought..._

_We fought out of pain..._

_We fought out of grief..._

_We fought out of pity..._

_We fought out of desire..._

_And we fought out of justice..._

_Problem was..._

_One of us was wrong..._

_During and after a three year incident..._

_He changed..._

_He betrayed us..._

_He betrayed the Order..._

_He betrayed our trust..._

_He betrayed our friendship..._

_He betrayed our justice..._

_He betrayed our hope..._

_He betrayed our beliefs..._

_But what really set me off..._

_The three things that pushed it..._

_The three things that crossed the line..._

_The three things you do **NOT** do are..._

_ the thing that killed the one you cherished most..._

_ the beliefs and faith said cherished one believed in most..._

_And **3**.You do not...**PISS...ME...OFF**_

_This he learn't the hard way..._

_I hunted him across the globe..._

_He summoned monsters..._

_He summoned armies..._

_He summoned demons..._

_Along for the ride were my Legions..._

_I lost my partner Legion because of him..._

_He shattered him into nine pieces..._

_I had to search the world over to find him again..._

_But the search and hunt led me to them..._

_The six lost Legions..._

_And her..._

_The one who had my heart..._

_When I eventually realized it though..._

_Hey, no-ones perfect and I was way to serious back then..._

_Anyway (A-hem)..._

_We searched regaining my partner Legion..._

_And found him..._

_The reason we fought out of desire was because it was inevitible..._

_Who was stronger me or him,..._

_The reason we fought out of grief was because it was unavoidable..._

_His sister had died in the incident..._

_The reason we fought out of pain was because it was pre-determined..._

_His sister was like a sister to me..._

_The reason we fought out of pity was because it was necessary..._

_He killed his sister, forget then blamed me for it..._

_The reason we fought out of justice was because it was needed..._

_He was going to destroy the world..._

_The only thing standing in the way..._

_Was me..._

_The battle ended..._

_We won..._

_He died and the risen fallen angel was sealled again..._

_However we were wound by it..._

_My right arm was marked..._

_As was hers..._

_I also noticed to late that it also shot off energy into the sky..._

_We won anyway..._

_So we travelled for a bit..._

_Saw the sights..._

_Lived a little..._

_Searched for the next big adventure..._

_Found it after one very insane night of passion..._

_The Order..._

_My bosses..._

_And the Madiens..._

_Her bosses..._

_Found out about the affair and result..._

_Thus leading to both hunting us..._

_We very reluctantly agreed to split up..._

_One parent with the child..._

_And one parent to hold off..._

_Turns out we had twins..._

_It hurt us beyond measure..._

_But we split them up..._

_One each..._

_Not telling one about the other..._

_She agreed to seal our powers into one..._

_And the awakening key into the other..._

_We split..._

_Pleading with one other to each other again..._

_We ran..._

_Splitting our two sons up..._

_The last thing we yelled to each other..._

_Were the new names were going to go by..._

_Viktor Namikaze..._

_Siela Ikamuzu..._

_

* * *

_

_It has been five years since I saw or touched her last..._

_My other either..._

_It has been so hard not to tell my son..._

_Arcolt Namikaze the truth..._

_Anyway I kept searching for that energy that flew off over five years ago..._

_And I found were it went right into another demon..._

_I think it was called the Juubi..._

_The ten tailed beast..._

_I have a small copy of the activation key with me and keep chacking it..._

_One small snag though..._

_It doesn't work..._

_I noticed a mark to the right side of his stomach glow when I tried..._

_It looked like a claw mark..._

_Just like the mark on my arm..._

_I going to make a guess that piece that shot out from us..._

_Is the final piece of the seal..._

_Meaning that..._

_In order to awaken my power of both my sword..._

_My knowledge..._

_My skill of communicating with demons...  
_

_And my Legions..._

_Along with his mothers guns..._

_Her knowledge..._

_Her skills of controlling and destroying demons.  
_

_And her power over both Gun-play arts and metal control..._

_Somewhere down the line..._

_A Namikaze..._

_A Ikamuzu..._

_And the Juubi or atleast a piece it..._

_Must collide in one body..._

_What the hell are odds of that..._

_

* * *

_

Pain, thats all I felt, the pain. Right now I'm unconscious after fighting to protect the lives of my teammates who were beyond terrified at the time. The one with the blue T-shirt that has the small red and white fan on the back just under the collar. With white arm warmers that have blue trim along with the blue ninja sandals. To finish it off he has a shuriken pouch atteched to his belt and a kunai holster strapped to his right thigh. He has black hair dubbed oh so affectionatly as the "duck-butt" style and has black hair. His name is Sasuke Uchiha and is the last surviving loyal member of the famed Uchiha clan. My other team mate is in a red qipao (one hundred percent serious, check if you don't believe me) dress with white circles on the front along with tight green shorts and blue ninja sandals. Standard set-up kunai holster strapped to leg and shuriken pouch attacthed to belt. She has an oversized forhead, green eyes and pright pink waist length hair. Her name is Sakura Haruno and although I loath to admit it now, I had, keyword HAD a crush on her, nightmares or what.

My full name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, son of the Yondaime Hokage, _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō _or Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze and _Konoha no Shinku Ikari _or Konoha's Crimson Fury, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Grandson of Jiraiya Namikaze, the Toad Sage and one of the Sannin and Tsunade Senju Namikaze, the Slug Princess and another one of the Sannin. I have a twin sister Natsumi and we look alike except for fact that I bare three whisker marks on both of my cheeks. I have these marks because of an incident that happened nearly fifteen years ago (the reasons for this timeline will be made very clear, trust me), one of the great beasts, Kyuubi no Kitsune, attacked Konona, the village hidden in the leaves, for currently unknown reasons. Many died until my father, Minato, had arrived on the boss toad summon Gamabunta with me, just a few minutes old.

He proceeded to use a jutsu known as _Ninja Art:- Reaper Death Seal_, it is widespread believed that the Shinigami appears and the price is to have your soul taken and digest by said Death God, everyone believed this to be true, except for Minato of course. He knew the price of a sealing jutsu of this magnitude, your soul is indeed taken but your body is not destroyed, it is placed in a sort of stasis until the time is right. The price is the fact that you curse someone and, for lack of a better term, are completely fucked in regards of being able to help said person until they are a few months away from their fifteenth year after the inital sealing, or in Naruto's case, approaching his fifeenth birthday.

Anyway, he cast it, and his last command, was for me to be seen as a hero but as everyone who was there heard that bit, no-one heard the part where he said:- _Until I return in fourteen and three quarter years_. Everyone who was there saw his lips move but were fading so they couldn't lip read. After he vanished, did the people praise as a hero, did they want to be near me and did my living relatives want me to be treated well. No, hell no and you have got to be fucking kidding me. I grow up being called demon, stabbed, poisoned, tortured, hung, raped, bullyed, dissect while conscoius and of course, my personal favourite, I had my limbs cut off piece by piece, from the toes to the thighs, from the fingers to my shoulders and at one point they had taken out my organs to literally destroy my mind, seeing your own insides is a very clever to do it.

Until I was four I was in the orphanage, until they kicked me out for what was it, of course, I remember now, A. I was a bad influence on the other orphans, B. I was bad for business, C. They got paid alot by people called the Nami-something and finally, D. My short, mal-nourished underage ass was taking up to space. The kind old guy called the Hokage had given me an apartment in the slum distract, it was small, but hey so was I, made it easier to maintain that way. At the time my only name was Naruto, no last name, I asked the Hokage that at one point and he said it was time for me to find out why.

A meeting was to be held where I could met them, I was ecstatic at the time, they came in, my seven year old twin Natsumi, my mother Kushina, my grandfather Jiraiya, my grandmother Tsunade, Natsumi's Godfathers Hiasha Hyuuga, Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara, Asuma Sarutobi, Inoichi Yamanaka and Kakashi Hatake, Natsumi's Godmothers Tsume Inuzuka, Rin Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuuhi, Hanna Hyuuga and Anko Mitarashi and also a nin-dog called Kuromaru I believe.

They were there because, now that I was of age, to sign a document, stating quite clearly and quite effectively, that I would chose to have nothing to do with any single one of them or their clans, ever. After the Hokage explained it to me, I cried and asked them all why repeatedly, they proceeded to hurt me until the Hokage made them all stop, by force. I signed and I even got a copy that could be destroyed at any costs. They cheered while I cried. At the age of nine I was in the academy, two weeks later, the incident of the limbs and organs as I call it happened. After that, I just stopped caring, completely, my eyes held no signs of life, i was dead inside.

The ones who signed that paper, still kept tabs on me, all of them at first cheered, the demon is getting what he deserves, hoo-ray. They would get roud a table and watch the videos and read the reports of my downward spiral. They all began to change inside, wondering why I wasn't fighting back, why don't I scream, why don't I cry and why doesn't I beg for them to stop anymore. They all grew concerned that they might have made a terrible mistake. At they age of just over fourteen, a week from graduating, they all agreed that Inoichi would go into my mind to see what I was waiting for.

**_Flashback:-_**

_"We got him," said Shikaku somberly  
_

_"Yeah, he didn't put up a fight," explained Choza quitely_

_"We didn't even need to use our jutsu's on him, he just said 'Hello Natsumi's Godfathers, sorry I forgot your names but I don't normally seek you out as I am not allowed to, how can I help you today', it was like someone had just walked over my grave, no hate, no malice, no rage, no nothing at all, no emotions, in my professional opinion from years of reading body language, from observation alone he is dead inside, hardly anything left at all. I mean look at him, and tell me whats wrong with this picture?" Continued and asked Inoichi._

_They all preceeded to just look at him curiously, as he just stood there doing nothing but breathing, just standing still, no questions, no childlike curiousity from being in a new place, no demand an explanation as to why he was here, no defensive stance, no fear, no anger, that was the strangest part of all of them, here he was, standing in the place that by blood he should be staying in, currently surrounded by things of comfort that Natsumi, who was also looking at him with something akin to worry and fear etched on her face, grew up around in, warm clothing, expensive shoes, all the toys she could want, all the books and scrolls she could read and aswell being in front of the very people that made his life a living nightmare, but nothing, not the markings of a demon, but a destroyed orphan boy with no emotions to speak of. Now they were curious. Jiraiya stepped up first._

_"I'll check the seal, make sure the demon isn't tricking us," said Jiraiya, who by his voice was practically begging that this be a trick and nothing more._

_Now he moved, he unzipped his own jacket and folded it hapzardly, and then preceeded to pull his shirt off, the results of that, made even Shibi Aburame and Hiasha Hyuuga turn green, step back and gasp._

_"By Kami..." whispered Tusnade_

_Naruto stood there, top half naked, covered in scars, deep bite marks, stab wounds some of which looked infected, but it was his overall look that made them gringe. He had no body fat, you could completely see his rib-cage and the fact that he only got thinner till you got to his waistline, which appeared to have a belt that was adjusted so tightly that normally only a baby should be able to fit in it. But still, Jiraiya had a job to do._

_"O-o-ok-okay Nar-Na-Naruto-o could you channel some chakra please?" said Jiraiya sadfully_

_"Yes sir, hold on a moment please," said Naruto quiet and respectively, but the way he said it in was deader then a grave yard. Everyone now knew what Inoichi meant, someone just walked over all their respective gravess. They all knew at that point that they made one hell of a mistake, that even the most die-hard and avid Naruto haters realise that they made a mistake. The seal was there in perfect order, confirming Jiraiya's worst fears, they haven't been attacking a demon at all, just his prison, just a malnourished, undersized and misunderstood boy's to have ever existed._

_"The seal is completely intact, nothing is wrong with it what so ever," explained Jiraiya tearfully as he turned around and walked past the group, sat down and started drinking Tsunades extra strength sake, made specifically by her. Tsunade was beyond shocked to see him drink it, even more so at the speed he was putting it down, he tried it once and sad, 'I will only drink that special brew of yours under two conditions, one, we are celebrating something monumental' or in this situation, the more then like second option which was 'If I am trying to forget something that I helped personally do which turned out to be either completely and utterly wrong or beyond selfish and even genocidal'. Now that really made her worried._

_"Um...N-N-Na-Nar-Naruto, co-c-com-come h-he-h-h-her-here so I c-c-ca-can he-he-heal you-u..." practically begged with tears to try and fix part of her mistake._

_"You can not I am afraid," said Naruto shocking people in the room thinking that he was denying treatment while putting his back on, ignoring the pain he felt inside and out._

_"WHY, I can help, please I'm begging you, please let me help you, pleasssseeeeeee," begged Tsunade crying full force with Kushina, Hanna, Kurenai, Natsumi and Rin pitching in to try to get him to seek help._

_"Please son, let herrrrrrrr..." begged Kushina in tears._

_"Yes please let us help..." asked Hanna hopefully._

_"...P-p-please-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e..." cried Kurenai loudly._

_"P-p-p-p-p-p-pl-pl-l-l-le-e-ea-a-a-as-s-s-e nii-kun PLEASE," screamed Natsumi on her hands and knees, facing the floor._

_"If you-u don't-t wa-wa-want Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade to he-he-heal you-u, th-then ca-can I ple-ple-please-e-e" asked Rin soulfully. All the guys in the room and remaining girls wanting him to be healled desperately._

_Naruto turned and seemed to be looking for something when he spotted the complete disownment contract hanging on the wall. He walked over and carefully, after put a chair in front of it, lifted the contract down, got off the chair, and walked contract in toe, back to the front of the room, and began to speak._

_"Section 2 - Sub-section 2 - I Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all relation, be it blood or otherwise, to any persons named Naruto, to any treatment he may recieve be connected with myself, I will deny and as such bar any persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances._

_Section 2 - Sub-section 3 - I Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all relation, be it blood or otherwise, to any persons named Naruto, to any treatment he may recieve be connected with myself, I will deny and as such bar any persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances._

_Section 2 - Sub-section 4 - We Jiraiya Namikaze along with Tsunade Senju Namikaze, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all relation, be it blood or otherwise, to any persons named Naruto, to any treatment he may recieve be connected with ourselves, we will deny and as such bar any persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from ourselves, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances._

_Section 2 - Sub-section 5 - We Hiashi and Hanna Hyuuga, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all relation, be it blood or otherwise, to any persons named Naruto, to any treatment he may recieve be connected with ourselves, we will deny and as such bar any persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from ourselves, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances._

_Section 2 - Sub-section 6 - I Tsume Inuzuka along with Rin Inuzuka, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all relation, be it blood or otherwise, to any persons named Naruto, to any treatment he may recieve be connected with ourselves, we will deny and as such bar any persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances._

_Section 2 - Sub-section 7 - We Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara and Choza Akimichi, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all relation, be it blood or otherwise, to any persons named Naruto, to any treatment he may recieve be connected with ourselves, we will deny and as such bar any persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from ourselves, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances._

_Section 2 - Sub-section 8 - I Shibi Aburame, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all relation, be it blood or otherwise, to any persons named Naruto, to any treatment he may recieve be connected with myslf, I will deny and as such bar any persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances._

_Section 2 - Sub-section 9 - I Kakashi Hatake, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all relation, be it blood or otherwise, to any persons named Naruto, to any treatment he may recieve be connected with myslf, I will deny and as such bar any persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances._

_Section 2 - Sub-section 10 - I Kurenai Yuuhi, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all relation, be it blood or otherwise, to any persons named Naruto, to any treatment he may recieve be connected with myslf, I will deny and as such bar any persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances._

_Section 2 - Sub-section 11 - I Anko Mitarashi, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all relation, be it blood or otherwise, to any persons named Naruto, to any treatment he may recieve be connected with myslf, I will deny and as such bar any persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances._

_Section 2 - Sub-section 12 - I Asuma Sarutobi, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all relation, be it blood or otherwise, to any persons named Naruto, to any treatment he may recieve be connected with myslf, I will deny and as such bar any persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances."_

_Everyone there, except Naruto, was beyond shocked that the contract that they thought was the best thing that ever happened them, was now the thing blocking them from doing anything to help him. In what they thought were heroic steps to ridding konoha of the Kyuubi were in fact destroying one little boy._

_"HIASHI, QUICKLY LETS TAKE HIM HOME AND GET HIM TREATED," screamed Hanna_

_"RIGHT," shouted Hiashi back, just as he was about to pick Naruto up, he started up again._

_"__Section 3 - Sub-section 2 - I Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all will to aid, be it blood or otherwise, any persons named Naruto, to any physical, emotional, spiritual, medical and financial aid he may need be connected with myself, I will deny and as such rightfully demand punishment on said persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances. Until the Minato Namikaze returns from the grave he has been in since his death and even there after, meaning he will never receive aid of any kind from either the Uzumaki, Namikaze or Uzumaki-Namikaze clans._

_Section 3 - Sub-section 3 - I Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all will to aid, be it blood or otherwise, any persons named Naruto, to any physical, emotional, spiritual, medical and financial aid he may need be connected with myself, I will deny and as such rightfully demand punishment on said persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances. Until the Minato Namikaze returns from the grave he has been in since his death and even there after, meaning he will never receive aid of any kind from either the Uzumaki, Namikaze or Uzumaki-Namikaze clans._

_Section 3 - Sub-section 4 - We Jiraiya Namikaze along with Tsunade Senju Namikaze, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all will to aid, be it blood or otherwise, any persons named Naruto, to any physical, emotional, spiritual, medical and financial aid he may need be connected with ourselves, We will deny and as such rightfully demand punishment on said persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances. Until the Minato Namikaze returns from the grave he has been in since his death and even there after, meaning he will never receive aid of any kind from either the Senju, Namikaze or Senju-Namikaze clans._

_Section 3 - Sub-section 5 - We Hiashi and Hanna Hyuuga, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all will to aid, be it blood or otherwise, any persons named Naruto, to any physical, emotional, spiritual, medical and financial aid he may need be connected with ourselves, We will deny and as such rightfully demand punishment on said persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances. Until the Minato Namikaze returns from the grave he has been in since his death and even there after, meaning he will never receive aid of any kind from the Hyuuga clan._

_Section 3 - Sub-section 6 - We Tsume Inuzuka along with Rin Inuzuka, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all will to aid, be it blood or otherwise, any persons named Naruto, to any physical, emotional, spiritual, medical and financial aid he may need be connected with ourselves, We will deny and as such rightfully demand punishment on said persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances. Until the Minato Namikaze returns from the grave he has been in since his death and even there after, meaning he will never receive aid of any kind from the Inuzuka clan._

_Section 3 - Sub-section 7 - We Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara and Choza Akimichi, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all will to aid, be it blood or otherwise, any persons named Naruto, to any physical, emotional, spiritual, medical and financial aid he may need be connected with ourselves, We will deny and as such rightfully demand punishment on said persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances. Until the Minato Namikaze returns from the grave he has been in since his death and even there after, meaning he will never receive aid of any kind from either the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clans._

_Section 3 - Sub-section 8 - I Shibi Aburame, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all will to aid, be it blood or otherwise, any persons named Naruto, to any physical, emotional, spiritual, medical and financial aid he may need be connected with myself, I will deny and as such rightfully demand punishment on said persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances. Until the Minato Namikaze returns from the grave he has been in since his death and even there after, meaning he will never receive aid of any kind from the Aburame clan._

_Section 3 - Sub-section 9 - I Kakashi Hatake, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all will to aid, be it blood or otherwise, any persons named Naruto, to any physical, emotional, spiritual, medical and financial aid he may need be connected with myself, I will deny and as such rightfully demand punishment on said persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances. Until the Minato Namikaze returns from the grave he has been in since his death and even there after, meaning he will never receive aid of any kind from the Hatake clan._

_Section 3 - Sub-section 10 - I Kurenai Yuuhi, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all will to aid, be it blood or otherwise, any persons named Naruto, to any physical, emotional, spiritual, medical and financial aid he may need be connected with myself, I will deny and as such rightfully demand punishment on said persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances. Until the Minato Namikaze returns from the grave he has been in since his death and even there after, meaning he will never receive aid of any kind from the Yuuhi clan._

_Section 3 - Sub-section 11 - I Anko Mitarashi, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all will to aid, be it blood or otherwise, any persons named Naruto, to any physical, emotional, spiritual, medical and financial aid he may need be connected with myself, I will deny and as such rightfully demand punishment on said persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances. Until the Minato Namikaze returns from the grave he has been in since his death and even there after, meaning he will never receive aid of any kind from the Mitarashi clan._

_Section 3 - Sub-section 12 - I Asuma Sarutobi, do hereby, from this day forth, deny any and all will to aid, be it blood or otherwise, any persons named Naruto, to any physical, emotional, spiritual, medical and financial aid he may need be connected with myself, I will deny and as such rightfully demand punishment on said persons named Naruto, from receiving any help from myself, on pain of death, or by mittigating circumstances. Until the Minato Namikaze returns from the grave he has been in since his death and even there after, meaning he will never receive aid of any kind from the Sarutobi clan. (as a kage, Hurizen is not allowed to be either clan head or involved in clean issues, unless he is of duty.)_

_Hiashi is now stone still, as once again the contract they made to torture the demon, is now torturing them, they now know on what level of screwed they reside on. They know the mistake they made, they know how to fix it, they want to fix it, they need to fix it, but the thing they themselves made means there is fuck all they can do about._

_"Nevermind clan doctors, get him to the hospital NOW," Tsunade ordered, but they all felt dread as Naruto once again spoke up._

_"Section 4 - I Tsunade Senju Namikaze, as Head of all Medical centres and Hospitals in Konoha, do hereby, from this day forth, deny admitance to any persons named Naruto, should he need medical help, he must go outside the village to get it, as supplies must be reserved for the good people of konoha._

_Section 5 - We of the Konoha Shinobi Council, do hereby, from this day forth, forbid any persons named Naruto, who are related to the Kyuubi Attack, or of shinobi descent, to leave the village until said person is a shinobi themselves, or we of the Shinobi Council will revolt._

_Section 6 - We of the Konoha Shinobi Council, do hereby, from this day forth, forbid any persons named Naruto, who are related to the Kyuubi Attack, or of shinobi descent, to graduate early, he must undergo the full course no matter what."_

_SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. everything has backfired completely, then they realised, that there was one hope, a legal name change, if he is not a Naruto, then they can help him._

_"Nar..." as if reading Anko's thoughts, Naruto interrupted her._

_"__Section 7 - We of the Konoha Shinobi Council, do hereby, from this day forth, forbid any persons named Naruto, who are related to the Kyuubi Attack, or of shinobi descent, to be allowed to change there name unless one of the five following conditions are met:-_

_1...8 D-ranks, 1 A-rank take Chunin Exam and survive the Forest Of Death  
2...Unlock two bloodlines  
3...Unlock a special weapon that only you can use  
4...Summon something that is rare  
5...Summon a second something that is rare_

_If all of the above conditions are met, then that person on that very spot, that the last one was achieved, will be allowed to take a new name and be allowed Sannin travel rights to come and go as he see fits._

_Section 8 - If at any moment that the renamed shinobi section is activated, the he will be allowed immunity against the clans stated in this document, if at any time said shinobi is being harassed then he is allowed to defend himself, to a lethal decree, if necessary."_

_. We meant to screw him over not the other way around. He ca...Wait? where is he going?_

_"Naruto, where are ya going?"_

_At this point, everyone in this room, looked up and saw his hand on the door knob, about to leave._

_"You seem to be having problems, so I will take my leave as I was just standing in the doorway in everyones way, I choose to leave now to avoid all possible problems and altercations, have a nice night," said Naruto as he closed the door behind him._

_**Flashback "KAI"**_

As I lay here, my mind is bombarted by images of places I have never been, skills I have never seen, techniques I have never known, weaponry I have never been shown and creatures I never want to know. My eyes open to a dripping sound, I realize where I am, I have been here before many a time. I am in the recesses of my own mind. Place is a sewer, for lack of a better term or at least it was, place is like a large dome like building, I can see a small statue in the distence, it looks like the Ky...HOLY SHIT.

I belt it down the pathway heading for the statue, and as soon as I get there I a plaque that reads

**_"_HERE LIES KYUUBI, MAY HE FIND PEACE IN THE AFTERLIFE,**

**ABSORBTION OF TAILED BEAST POWER...****COMPLETE**

**UNLOCKING OF PULSE BLADE...****READY**

**UNLOCKING OF GUNBLADES...****READY**

**UNLOCKING OF METAL CONTROL...****READY**

**UNLOCKING OF WOOD CONTROL...READY  
**

**UNLOCKING OF DEMONIC MANIPULATOR...****READY**

**UNLOCKING OF DEMONIC DESTROY...****READY**

**UNLOCKING OF GUN-PLAY TECHNIQUES...****READY**

**UNLOCKING OF SWORD TECHNIQUES...****READY**

**UNLOCKING OF CLOSE-COMBAT SKILLS...READY**

**UNLOCKING OF ALL KNOWLEDGE...READY**

**UNLOCKING OF LEGIONS...READY**

**UNLOCKING OF SPECIAL SEAL MORPHIC CLOTHING...READY**

**UNLOCKING OF SPECIAL SEAL MORPHIC GEAR...READY**

**UNLOCKING OF SPECIAL SEAL MORPHIC MUSCLE ENHANCEMENT...READY**

**UNLOCKING OF SPECIAL SEAL MORPHIC MOLECULAR DENSITY ENHANCEMENT...READY**

**UNLOCKING START ON COMMAND..._INITIATE?_**

"_Hello Naruto_,"

I turned around, then looked up and saw a man wearing black boots, black combat jeans with a dark brown flame design at the bottom of them and what appeared to be either brown tape or brown straps around both of his thighs. A tight muscle shirt in light black showing off well toned muscles and pechs. The jacket he wore was a dim white with a fluffy collar, he had on a pair of fingerless red gloves and on his left arm, he had some sort of gauntlet that appeared to be charged with red static electricity. He had red spike messy hair and dark eyes, all in all, to me...

He looked so cool

"_Thank you_,"

"Did you just..."

"_...read your thoughts_,"

"T_h_a_t_ i_s_ s_o_ c_o_o_l_,"

"_As much as I would love to do this all day kid, my time is short. My real name is Sieg Wahrheit, but I took the name Viktor Namikaze to protect the son that I had travelling with me, Arcolt Namikaze, the women I loved who took the name of Siela Ikamuzu and she took my other son, Zurgult Ikamuzu, and fled the other direction that I did. I know you have questions, please, allow me to explain ok? Thanks, anyway the people that I worked for and the people she worked for, discovered our 'indescrection' and caught wind of our 'abonminations', so we fled in different directions to never see each other again. We sealed our powers and gear in the blood of our children and in part of a demon, ironically for safety, the demon bit we didn't have a choice in the matter the though, that just happened. Anyway, when you press **Initiate?**__ you will start a process that re-shape your body to physical perfection, or as close as anyways. You will be in for one hell of a headache and a shit lot of pain, but you don't have to worry though, it is only for the last thirty maybe forty seconds that it hurts, but I will not lie to you, you will feel like you were back in that room getting chopped up, only a million times worse. When it is done this place will remain, waiting for you, here you can train and meditate over a year here and yet only a singular second will pass outside. Oh, and by the way, what will you name yourself,"_

"What do you mean name myself?"

"_That list, you are about to complete it,_"

"Seriously?"

"_Why would I lie? by the by, during my travels I buried special rods about two miles down that are about fours miles apart each, they are covered in special seals that will allow you to access them and use them as you see fit. For lack of a better term, they are information gathering devining rods, or ingaderods for short, they allow you to:-_

_1...Connect to them and download the information they stored  
2...Use them as transport corridors much like your fathers Hirashin  
3...Download off the jutsus they scanned, seeming they have all been down for hundreds of years covering the entire continent, have fun learning everything  
4...Use them as radar style forsight, evesdrop on a conversation two hundred miles away.  
5...They cover an area of four miles each in every direction, meaning that they overlap, if the signal somehow get high enough, then just bounch the signal high enough off of each other  
6...Lastly only you can use them, I rigged it specifically for your exact circumstances_

_Anything Else?"_

My jaw could not go any further into the ground, I have just been given the keys to a better life, bloodlines, and lastly, I can do without people trying to control me at all.

"So be it then!"

"_What?_"

"They want nothing to do with me, fine, they want to make sure that they can't help me, fine by me, then that is exactly what I will be, they have forbid me the names Namikaze, Uzumaki and Senju, then I will use my ancestral mothers chose of name, IKAMUZU, I am a nothing, I am no hero, I am a nought, I AM A ZERO, I AM REBORN, I AM **ZERO IKAMUZU _INITIATE NNNNOOOOOWWWWWW_**"

Slam, I smashed the the button down and let the hated, dispised and demonised Naruto die right here and right now. I will be reborn, I am dead as one and rise as the other...


	2. New life

Do to the life I have had the misfortune of living, I have a level of patience that I should be allowed to be a goddamn mother fucking saint (blasphemy and religion in one sentence, I rock, I'm going to hell but it still counts). I feel my body burning, he was right, this pain is insane. Even my 'self-proclaimed' super pain threshold had a limit, I feel no, I NEED TO SCREAM, dammit my body, feels like a volcano is in me, the heat wouldn't be so bad, if it weren't for the freakin' AVALANCE that freezes me afterwards. Throw in the lightning strikes, the tidal waves, the sandstorms and the goddamn planet size meteors that feel like they are blowing up inside me, and even after fighting to live so long, I want to DIE.

PLEASE, someone, kill me, end it, slash my throat, tear my FUCKING HEART OUT ALREADY, take the pain away. Ple...hold on, what the hell is happening to me, it feels like, oh that fucking bastard, he could of warned that pressing that damn button would make relive my entire life, to try and stay alive. Well, no-one says that all their ancestors were intelligent, one of mine has proven he bloody wasn't, damn dumb red headed mother fucking sack of a sorry excuse of a dead mother fucking son of a bitch (say that quickly in one breathe, it tickles).

I'm waking up, am I, I can't tell, I can hear voices, one sounds like my ex-crush (and my spine shivered, let alone poor Narutos, uhhh creepy) and, I recognise those voices from somewhere, the paper exam, they were speaking, no scratch that, attacking Kabuto. WHAT WAS THAT, Orochimaru-SAMA, they work for that pale-skinned, limp-wristed, dark hickey, young boy loving pedophilic excuse for a human being, or snake, which-ever her prefers. They want to kill Sasuke ah? can anyone else scream 'YOU HAVE BEEN PLAYED DUMBASS, ANYONE ELSE WOULD KNOW THAT YOU ARE JUST A SET OF FUCKING SACRIFICES YOU COLLECTIVE DUMB SHITS'. Ok, I am all for loyalty, occasionly, a great believer of comradire, as if, and I also believe in the need for friends, has never helped me, at all, but the sound nin's are a real pain, I need some info on there skills, no-one wakes me up with this much noise, I don't care how docile I apper to be, I like SLEEPING, it is the one place that I can be left completely alone and in peace. Now how to get some info, how would I...oh I know, what do the ingaderods have on them, well looky here, not bad, we basically have:-

* * *

_Name:- Dosu Kinuta_

* * *

_Age:- 16_  
_D-O-B:- June 12_  
_Gender:- Male_  
_Height:- 156cm_  
_Weight:- 49kg_  
_Blood Type:- A_

* * *

_Affiliation:- Otogakure_  
_Jutsu:- Vibrating Sound Drill_  
_Weapons:- Melody Arm_  
_Team:- Team Dosu

* * *

_

_Random:- It is unknown as to why he is a hunchback, it is either injury related, a habit or a deception that allows him to lure in unsuspecting enemies, who will believe he is weakened  
Sexual Orientation:- Command Type, probably likes dominating some poor fellow, probably Zaku (snickers)_

_Name:- Zaku Abumi_

* * *

_Age:- 16_  
_D-O-B:- September 14_  
_Gender:- Male_  
_Height:- 157.3cm_  
_Weight:- 49 kg_  
_Blood Type:- AB  
_

* * *

_Affiliation:- Otogakure_  
_Jutsu:- Decapitating Airwaves  
Extreme Decapitating Airwaves_  
_ Weapons:- Pressure cannons (In-built into arms)_  
_ Team:- Team Dosu_

_

* * *

_

_Random:- At a young age he was a street dweller, stealing to survive, found, retrieved and trained by A-roch-named-maru (snickers)  
Sexual Orientation:- Tis Dosu's Bitch most likely, submissive to his hunchback nature more-over (more snickers)  


* * *

__Name:- Kin Tsuchi_

* * *

_Age:- 16_  
_D-O-B:- July 6_  
_Gender:- Female (virgin to, not if I can help it)_  
_Height:- 150 cm_  
_Weight:- 39 kg_  
_Blood Type:- O  
_

* * *

_Affiliation:- Otogakure_  
_Jutsu:- Illusion Bell Needles  
Shadow Senbon  
Weapons:- Senbon_  
_ Team:- Team Dosu

* * *

_

_Random:- Only real skill is genjutsu  
Sexual Orientation:- Virgin, could be lesbian, or one of those I'm waiting for the right person type person_

Well two are useless, although the idea of both those pressure cannons and that melody arm are impressive, although I am going to have to see about tapping that virgin ass and since when did I become this perverted. Wait, another voice, who is it, its Lee, that taijutsu nut, oh what the hell why not, lets see:-_

* * *

_

_Name:- Rock Lee  
_

* * *

_Age:- 16_  
_D-O-B:- November 27_  
_Gender:- Male__  
Height:- 160.3cm_  
_Weight:- 47.1kg_  
_Blood Type:- A  
_

* * *

_Affiliation:- Konohagakure_  
_Jutsu:- Dynaminic Entry  
Drunken Fist  
First Lotus  
Eight Gates  
Leaf Whirlwind  
Leaf Gale  
Leaf Shadow Dance  
Reverse Lotus  
Strong Fist  
Weapons:-Nunchaku_  
_ Team:- Team Guy  


* * *

Random:- Is incapable of utilizing either ninjutsu or genjutsu due an unknown condition  
Sexual Orientation:- Straight

* * *

_Not bad Lee, not bad at all my friend, well I suppose that the only ones that I hung out with were Team Guy when Neji wasn't around I suppose. I owe Guy, Tenten and Lee for everything that they've done for me, they took one look at that contract and chose to train me themselves. Tenten got some books on sealing, weapon handling, chakra control along with kunai, shuriken and even twin tanto's. Guy got me some weights and utilized what little medical skill he knew to treat my injuries, it took a while but I was fully healed. Lee gave me the one thing I needed most, a friend, a sounding board, a brother. They three of them became my family, the only ones besides Iruka-nii-san and Hokage-jiji.

I remember the first time I called Guy tou-san, by sheer accident, I froze thinking he would hit me, but he hugged me instead, screaming about YOUTH, Lee right there with him, he got even louder when I called him Lee-nii-san. Tenten blushed bright tomato red when, instead of calling Tenten-nee-chan, I called her Tenten-Tenshi, meaning angel. She asked why I would call her that, still blushing of course, but I told her that it was true, she said she wasn't, I said she was, wasn't, was, wasn't, was, then she asked me to prove, she said name five things that make herself special to me, I said:-

1...You give me a shoulder to cry on when the guys aren't around  
2...She is both gentle and fierce when she needs to be  
3...Her dream of surpassing a legend like Tsunade  
4...Specialising only in weapons when she can use anything else  
And 5...She is the vision of beauty incarnet

Spandex senior and spandex junior chose at this exact moment to quietly, which for them was the coming to an end, leave the field and go to the tree line and watch from there. Tenten was in tears, no-one had ever called her beautiful, scratch that, beauty incarnet before, she asked if I was making it up, it was at that point I very wisely made her smile, laugh, and seal the deal by saying three things, holding up three fingers, and pointing one down as I said it:-

1...You have a big collection of very sharp pointy things, that made her laugh  
2...I told her that we were both orphans, so I swore on the desire and dream to have a family, (orphans who read this story will understand that completely) that I was telling the truth, that made her smile  
3...Then I dropped the bomb shell, I told her that I remember her from the orphanage, and I always had, I had never forgotten her, I told her, that I thought she was cute at the time, then I told that it grew from there, at this point she had a hand over her mouth, I told her that after I saw her again years later, it became a crush, at this point the tears were cascading down her face, then I told her that once she and the guys started helping me, it stopped being a crush, she looked sad at that point, as in devastated, until I said that it stopped being a crush was because it became love. At that point I am not completely sure what happened, but the next thing I knew was I was on the floor with Tenten smashing her lips against mine, I was in heaven, in shock, but in heaven, she stopped for breathe and I asked 'well, say it'. She said it all right, four words that made me happy to be alive, she said 'I love you Naruto', my response was obvious. But, it couldn't last.

We were together for about a month, true, we were very young to be dating, this was seven months before I was to graduate, I didn't know what happened, but I arrived at the field and didn't either Guy or Lee, but I did see Tenten. I ran up to her saying 'hey tenshi I missed you', next thing I saw was a fist in the face, apparently from Tenten, I asked her why, 'is for training' I asked but she took out some kunais and stabbed me in the chest. I asked 'why', 'because' she explained, 'Lady Tsunade, Lady Kushina, Miss Inuzuka and Rin Inuzuka have offered me training, as long as I don't date you, they showed me some things, that you had done, damage reports, hospitalization bills from people you hurt and reports of things you stole, I will never love you, you said you have never used what we taught you to hurt your fellow Konoha citizens, but your kunai were in there possession, I know they were yours because they had a design that was four kunai coming out of a spiral, the symbol we designed together. Why, WHY DID YOU LIE?''But Ten...'SLAP'DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, OR THE ONLY ANGEL I WILL BE, WILL BE THE ANGEL OF DEATH THAT COMES TO KILL YOU, NOW LEAVE!''Bu...'SLAP'I SAID LEAVE'

I was devastated, I walked off the field slowly, walking right past my adopted Tou-san and Nii-san, even with them calling me asking what was wrong. That was the point I died inside. She got her training, accuracy, medical, advanced kenjutsu, advanced tracking and advanced trap-making. Tenten grew concerned because reports about him vandalising things weren't coming in anymore, so from what I heard, she asked where the new reports about what I was up were, they looked nervous from what I was told. This was the same day that they were bringing me round because they weren't sure anymore, if I was a demon or not.

I understand that Tenten was in the next room, listening in to every word we said, she was gob-smacked because even though see saw the contract on the wall, she never actually read it, thinking it was private, not worth risking her apprentiships over. She was in tears when she heard them unable to do anything because of the contract that they made, then she heard him close the door behind himself as he left. She over heard them saying things like 'what have we done', 'how could we be so blind', 'he has no emotions because of us' and the one that really made her die inside was, 'I think Tenten was the only good thing he truly had, all that information we made and gave to her, but even though we did completely lie to her just to hurt him, she never actually never let him explain, KAMI, WHAT HAVE WE DONNNEEEEE'.

I pretty much avoided Tenten after that, along with everyone after that, no friends, they will become my eneimes, no family, they WILL betray me eventually and no allies, they WILL stab me in the back. On that note, the pain is back, of shit, fffuuuuccckkkkk, THAT IS IT! THEY ARE TO NOISEY, EVEN THOSE NEW ONES THAT HAVE ARRIVED, THAT BOSSY YAMANAKA BITCH, THAT NARA SLOTH, THAT FATASS AKIMICHI, THAT FATE LOVING HYUUGA CUNT AND **HER**, AND WHATS THIS, SASUKES AWAKE ASWELL, SEEMS DARKER, MORE TWISTED. TIME TO WAKE UP, I REMEMBER WHAT SAID, BR**ING ON THE P_AINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

* * *

__A Few Minutes Earlier_**

The other teams arrived after Lee did, first it was the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho group, comprised of Inoichi Yamanakas daughter, Ino Yamanaka, Shikaku Naras son, Shikamaru Nara and Choza Akimichis son, Chouji Akimichi. They tried and failed to help, it was then Lee's teammates showed up, the prodigy of the Hyuugas, nephew of Hiashi and Hanna Hyuuga, the ever loving fate ass kisser, Neji Hyuuga, and the final member of their team, the worst TRAITOR of them all, Tenten.

They all, including Neji and Tenten, kept stealing looks at me, seeing if I was ok. I had heard that all those who had signed contract, had asked, pleaded, ordered and begged, for people and relatives to stop hurting me, explaining everything, falsified reports, bad rumors, the true amount of beatings, assassinations, poisonings, rapes and disembowlments that I had went through. The younger generation asked if it was to late, to see if there was anything they could do to help, but then the contract was explained to everyone, shocking some people that didn't know he was already up against this level of crap.

The younger generations had their hands tied, the contract included them as well, but the civilian council or the elders, attend the meeting, weren't innocent either, they themselves had paid for some of the things that happened to him. But the civilian council couldn't do anything as he was a shinobi, outside of the control, but the shinobi council had tied their own hands and the elders weren't much better off. They had shown their faces to him at several points during several beatings and some of Danzo Root Anbu were involved in them. What was worst of all, was the question that they all unknowningly feared, the question was simply, 'Does Naruto, have any reason at all to trust any single one of us'.

Hokage:- Yes:- Hurizen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze  
Clan Heads, Clan Elders and Elders:- No  
Exceptions:- None  
Clan members:- No  
Exceptions:- None  
Civilian Council:- No  
Exceptions:- No  
Shinobi Populace Anbu:- No  
Exceptions:- Yes:- Cat and Dragon  
Shinobi Populace Jonin:- No  
Exceptions:- Yes:- Might Guy  
Shinobi Populace Chunin:- No  
Exceptions:- Yes:- Iruka Umino, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane  
Shinobi Populace Genin:- No  
Exceptions:- Yes:- Rock Lee  
Civilian Populace:- No  
Exceptions:- Yes:- Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku  
Younger Generation:- No  
Exceptions:- Yes:- Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon and Moegi

The silence was defening, natural the combined Uzumaki, Namikaze and Senju clans, asked why the Third Hokage at Minatos name, as he was part of their clan, meaning he wouldn't be to do anything, even if he was here. The Third's rather snappy, sarcastic and truthful response sent the room into immediate depression, he said:-

1...Minato always wanted him to be seen as a hero  
2...I seem to recall a rule saying that Kages cannot interfere in there own clan policies, making them immune to them. It was at that point where every member of the Sarutobi clan with the exception of Konohamaru and of course, Hurizen himself, looked down in shame  
3...He has always had Senju blood in his veins, which was way Dragon was no fool to believe that someone with said blood, the blood that has the wood release bloodline, that awakened or not, has been confirmed to control and even stop demons. It was at this point that Tsunade in particular looked just about ready to commit Seppuku (ritual suicide), everyone else was not far off, specifically Kushina and Natsumi, after hearing Tsunade brag to Natsumi, that she may awaken it where she did not  
And 4...In my opinion...If he were a raging demon, then I would try my obsolute fucking hardest to, and this is just my opinion...,...,...,...NOT ATTACK IT OR PISS IT OFF IN ANYWAY, LET ALONE CONSTANTLY TAKE ABUSE. ALSO, THE TEMPER OF THE KYUUBI IS A LEGEND ITSELF, WHEN IT WAS SUMMONED TO FIGHT AGAINST HARASHIMA SENJU BY MADARA UCHIHA, THE KYUUBI LOST ITS TEMPER JUST BY MADARA IMPATIENTLY TAPPING HIS FOOT ON KYUUBI'S HEAD. SO WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, WOULD MAKE YOU THINK, THAT IT WOULD ALLOW A SINGLE FUCKING ONE OF US TO LIVE AFTER SUFFERING THE YEARS OF ABUSE THAT THE **SUPPOSED **DEMON HAS SUFFERED, WELL, **ANSWER ME?**

That was the first time, in a good long time, that I actually laughed, I made my way from the vent I was watching, and ran to nearest field where I just couldn't hold it in anymore, I roared with laughter, I could not stop, the old mans face was red, everyone elses faces were white, green, shades of blue and a handful of peoplefrom what I could tell, were seeing red, out of anger. This was a collection of people whos supposed combined intelligence could not be defeated, yet they all over looked the fact that Naruto was indeed a Senju by blood, so the power to control demons, and respectfully, not be controlled by demons themselves, is his genetic birthright and heritage. Oh yeh, they so fucked up, big time.

* * *

**_During the first day in the forest of death, Konoha Council Chambers 4:55  
_**

The entire council, Civilian, Shinobi and Elders, were summoned to the chambers via scroll saying, quite clearly:-

**THE ENTIRE COUNCIL WILL ASSEMBLE JUST BEFORE 5:00PM  
ALL THOSE WHO SIGNED THAT DAMN CONTRACT WILL ALSO BE THERE  
IF YOU DO NOT SHOW THEN I WILL DISPATCH ANBU TO DRAG YOU HEAR BY FORCE  
IT IS THE TIME TO EXPLAIN THE TRUE PRICE THAT WAS PAID**

**SIGNED**

**HURIZEN SARUTOBI**

**THE THIRD HOKAGE**

**P.S. IF YOU STOP THE ANBU, THEN I WILL DRAG HERE MYSELF, TODAY I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH ANY FORM OF FOOLISH OR CHILDISHNESS**

Suffised to say, that everyone that was required to attend, except Jiraiya who thought it was better to go peep, asking to Tsunade to just tell him later, the Third got there early and looked around, saw everyone was here that was meant to be, except Jiraiya of course. Everyone saw his eyes narrow and suddenly everyone was nervous, they were about to ask what was wrong, when he said in a soul chilling tone **'wait here' **and then proceeded to shushin out of the chambers. Exactly thirteen seconds later, he returned with a slab of three-tone red, green and white meat that looked very much li...Jiraiya, oh shit, what the fuck have we done wrong now, he's on the war path, were fucked, were screwed, game over, lights out, final stretch _pick a fucking term_**.**

"Now that everyone is here, I will explain the reason as to why it was necessary for you all to be here," explained the Hokage.

"Yes sensei, please tell me why I have no feeling whatsoever in m..." but before he could even finish that sentence, he was silenced with a look that promised even more pain if he continued to talk. He proceeded to pull a old looking scroll from his robes, he walked around the room, showing to everyone via a glance, they all saw the same and wondered what the hell was going on. As the scroll clearly said:-

**_INSTRUCTIONS ON THE REAPER DEATHE SEAL - THE JUTSU OF IMPRISONMENT - THE JUTSU OF PUNISHMENT - THE JUTSU OF SEALING - THE JUTSU OF SEALING_**

"Now I will explain just as he asked me to all those years ago," said the Hokage sagely.

"What do y..." once again the look of pain brought to bare, but on Tsunade this time.

"I WILL EXPLAIN IF YOU HAVE PATIENCE" exclaimed the Hokage with a slightly louder voice.

"So..." the ssstttttaaaaaaaarrrreeeeeee of ppppaaaaiiiiinnnnnnnnnn, encore to Jiraiya

"..." **Stare of pain no jutsu** aimed at Hiashi who's mouth had only slightly twitched open, they all now knew to shut the hell up. No-one wanted to see what would happen the stare promised death instead of pain.

"The version you all know, is that when cast, the jutsu's caster summons the Shinigami, to take his sould to be left forever in the stomach of said Death God, while you take the soul of the target and seal it, making it stuck forever...Well that version...IS WRONG!" recalled the Hokage, sending shockwaves round the room, as they all knew that Minato believed that there was a different price, but never showed the evidence.

"The true version of the price to be paid is this...The sealing of the target is correct down to the last detail...But where everyone was wrong was the price to be paid...All those who were present when he was taken saw his lips moving but were unable to make it out right...(several nods)...did it look like this...(he mimes it exactly and the same heads nod eagerly, finally going to find out what he said all those years ago)...Then I will say it again, fourteen years and three-quarter months...(they all look very nervous know)...that is the time period set on the seal holding the prisoner...(all of there skin tones lighten, starting to look pale, thinking that the Kyuubi is going to be released)...The time seal on the caster will be released...(everyone gains a look of confusion, but one by one they realise what that means)...Yes, Minato Namikaze will return...(everyone cheers, until they all see the man dub 'The Professor' smiling deviously)...Are you all wonder as to why I current have what my son has dubbed the 'creepy' smile...(they all nod fearfully, fearing what he was going to say or do next)...Well he is a family man isn't he...(all nod, curious where he was going with this)...He will want to see his Dad...(all nod)...His mother...(all nod again)...His wife...(all nod, still needing to know the punchline to this story)...His daughter...(all nod still clueless as to why he was bringing up the mans family)...And lastly his son...(they all now realise what he meant, the family man, who wanted his son to be seen as hero, the man who sacrificed the chance to watch his children grew up, so he could save the the village, is going to return to find that his son has been nearly killed over a times)."

"Oh shit..." whipsered Shikaku fearfully, knowing that all the knowledg in the world would not protect them from a pissed off Yellow Flash.

"By Kami..." cried all of Hanna, Tsunade, Kushina and Natsumi quitely, thinking that they were going to see him again, and for the daughter to meet her father for the very first time, only to have him hate them for what they have done to there Godchild, Grandson, Son and Brother respectively.

"Yes...Indeed" came a voice from behind the door to the Council Chambers.

They all stared at the door, knowing full well, whose voice that was. The Hokage chose this moment to speak to everyone very cheerfully and rather cheekily.

"Oh...Thats right I forgot...(they all look at him suspiciously)...I assume no-one bothered to check a calender recently...(they all went pale)...You see...(They edge back ever so slowly)...It will be...(back a tiny bit more)...The three month anniversary...(Back a bit more)...Of the Kyuubi's defeat...(Bit more)...three months from...(they are now ready to jump behind their chairs and under their desks if preperation of the coming storm)...Yesterday...(And now confusion, it had already been here for a day, why wasn't the meating called sooner)...I assume you are all curious as to what he was up to till today ah?...(fearful nods a plenty)...well he was catching up on his reading...(cue anime sweat-drops)...I mean, come on, he was always part bookworm right...(all nod, knowing that separating Minato Namikaze from a good book, at a good part in a good story, is tandum amount to suicide)...He was reading a few small books...(all nod)...Shinobi files, you know, getting to know his soldiers again...(all nod understanding that)...Shinobi medical files, making sure that the troops he leads are fighting fit...(once again, a room full of understanding nods, hedidn't want to come into a room, not know the specifics)...And then he came to one specific Shinobi file...(Really, they all think, maybe he found a diamond in the rough as they say)...One specific Shinobi medical file...(checking said persons info, maybe he found a new Sannin)...One specific scroll...(weapon scroll, jutsu scroll, sealing scroll, manipulation scroll, hurry up and tell us)...One specific...(yes)...Very well kept...(yes, yes)...Very detailed...(Yes, Yes)...Very specific...(HURRY UP YOU OLD MONKEY)...CONTRACT,"

It was at this point at that the doors opened, revealing a men adorned in a standard jonin uniform, also wearing a red flame tipped at the bottom white coat, it had short sleeves that also hadred fiames adorning them. He had sun-kissed blonde golden hair and blue eyes that were narrow in an angry to upset look, in his left hand appeared to be a large bag that seemed to be bulging at the seems, but it was what was in his right hand that made fearful. They now all knew the contract the the Third spoke of, it was the disownment and complete banishment of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju act.

"Hello everyone," exclaimed Minato with a sickly sweet smile on his with an equal sick smile appearing on Hurizen Sarutobi's face as well, he warned them all those years ago, he said karma was a mean man, a mean mother fucker of a man, who carried a kunai, maybe if he said it was a tri-pronged kunai, they would have got the message. Fuck 'em, they had their chance, they made their bed, now they have to fucking lay in it.

"H-h-h-h-hi-i-i-i se-se-se-sen-n-n-se-se-sei-i-i, h-h-ho-how a-a-a-ar-ar-are-e-e y-y-yo-yo-yo-you-u-u?" nervously questioned Kakashi.

"Me...On well I'm a little stiff...Bit wozy...But would everyone please explain something to me plaese, for I am highly confused on a matter of great importance to me," answered and asked Minato.

"W-w-we-well-l-l, a-as-ask aw-aw-awa-away h-h-hon-e-e-ey," nervously asked Kushina.

"I think I will, does this look familiar...(holds up the contract, to which everybody fearfully nods)...And these...(opens up the bag and pulls out five bulky folders, everyone sees the name on them and they become even more fearful, they all say, _SHINOBI MEDICAL REPORTS:- ARCHIEVE FILE NO:- 012607 SHINOBI NAME:- NARUTO_)...Well now that makes things easier, is it a joke...(they all shamefully shake their heads)...Was Naruto forced to sign this...(they all nod their heads slowly)...has anyone helped him at all...(Hurizen coughs and gives him the result of the previous meetings)...Not that I'm complaining but, why is my name on here, then proceeds to repeat the same four points that he made at that same meeting)...Hahahahahahahahahahaha, on man, my sides, can't breathe, (cough, wheeze, cough slowed breathing) Hurizen my friend, when those who on this list are out of the Forest Of Death, have them all report to me, I wish to thank them, along with the other names on this list, ok...(Hurizen nods cheerfully, knowing that they will be thanked by the Yellow Flash and given one of the signature Minato cards, or Yellow Flash I.O.U's, that provide a one-hundred percent guaruntee that Minato will help with anything you ask, at any time, within the rules, of course)...Now, I would like to know why my son has been treated thus, seeming that he is possile the only one that may awaken the ancient power of our ancestors...(complete confusion, what does Naruto have a chance of doing that Natsumi, his twin, can't)."

"Ano father, what is it that Naruto can unlock that I can't?," curiously asked Natsumi.

"I will answer that now sweety...(she beams at being called sweety by her father)...One thousand and seven hundred years ago, a man named Sieg Wahrheit and a woman named Arcia Rinslet, fought and defeated the fallen angel Azrail...(wow, did not know that, but what does this have to do with Naruto?)...At the final moment, Azrail shot a beam at both of them, though only grazing them a little, these marks burned into their skin and some of their energies and powers left via these wounds, combined together, and flew off into the night sky...(now they were very curious as to what happened, (hey, we can all get hooked on a good story, hench why your still reading this, lol) but they still did not know what this had to do with Naruto)...After that they fell in love, had twins and had to run, after changing their names, because their respective bosses heavily frowned upon a union like this, the twins were considered a abominations that had to be destroyed, so they sealed their powers into the blood of both their children, and implant the awakening keys into the other child respectfully, and then they split up and ran away from each other with one child each, to protect them...(so sad, to think they went that far just to protect their children, model parents in anyones opinion)...Five years later, the renamed Sieg, then known as Viktor, tried to use a sample of the activation key to try to train his son, but it didn't work, curiously, Viktor wondered if it had something to do with that collection of energy that shot off into the night...(and?)...So he began a search to locate where that energy went and boy, did he find out where it went...(what happened, where did it end up)...The irony of the situation, was that Viktor was a demon slayer, so it just had to end up inside a demon...(collective gasp, can anyone say knife edge around here)...It appeared to attach itself to the demons cunning, mischief and disceptive type parts of it...(well, hurry the hell up and tell us what happened)...exactly seven-hundred years later...(BASTARD, tell us what happened with the demon)...Tragedy struck Arcia's renamed Siela's side of the family, there was a fire, leaving only one survivor, who found out that the fire was started out of fear, by those who didn't like are understand them, so he flipped the last name round, back to front...(so?)...The demon, where the power resided, was defeated and its power scattered into pieces...(meaning?)...But the power seemed to stick with the cunning, mischief and disceptive piece...(WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH NARUTO ALREADY)...So Viktor's decendant, Siela's decendant and that one piece of the demon, must collide inside of one body...(HURRY THE HELL UP)...Viktor's last name was...(yes)...Namikaze...(collective gasps)...Siela's last name was...(yes)...Ikamuzu...(confusion)...After the fire, it became...(yes)...Uzumaki...(colour drains from all their faces already knowing what he was going to next)...The demons name when it was whole was...(please don't say the ten-tails)...The Juubi...(stop please)...The piece that the power was attached to...(don't)...Was cunning by nature...(please don't)...Was mischief by nature...(please)...Was desceptive by nature...(PLEASE DON'T SAY KYUUBI)...Was Kyuubi...(FUCKING HELL, HAVEN'T WE SCREWED UP ENOUGH, NOW WE FIND OUT THAT THE BOY WE TRIED TO DESTROY, THE BOY THAT WE HAVE HAD ABUSED AND THE BOY THAT HAS NO REASON WHAT SO EVER TO BE LOYAL TO KONOHA, IS THE HEIR TO A POWER THAT PRE-DATES THE USE OF CHAKRA, BUT IS ALSO THE POWER TO SLAY DEM...WAIT DOES THAT MEAN?)...To those that have just realized it, then yes, Naruto is that combination, and from what others have just figured out, he has the ability to slay demons, literally, in his blood, long before he had ever been a Senju...(butthat means..)...Yep, that means that when it wakes up...(yes?)...The Kyuubi...(Yes?)...Is...(YES?)...Dead.)"

Silence, you could hear a pin drop. What have we done.

* * *

**_Back with Naruto - Let the Games BEGIN_**

"You seem very attached to these arms of yours," explain Sasuke darkly

"No...please..." begged Zaku, the definition of fear in his eyes.

Sasuke yanked them back and all you could hear was a sickening crunch and snap, as Zaku's arms were almost completely yanked free of his body, then proceeded to dump the limp and unconscious Zaku on the floor. just as he was about to proceed, there was a insane surge of power, that dwarfed even curse mark. Everyone turned and saw static surging off of Naruto's body, they all wondered what was happening when Naruto's eyes flew open, and he let out a deafening scream.

"AAAHHHHHH_HHHHHH**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_,"

* * *

**_With Naruto_**

My...body...the...power...my...muscles...are tearing...themselves...apart...then...being...rebuilt...again...and again. My...skin...is...stretching...then...contracting...over...and...over. My...orange...jumpsuit...has...burned...off. I...can...feel...my...bones...breaking...setting...growing...bigger...in...a...non-stop...process. I...can...feel...myself getting...bigger...taller...more...muscular...faster...stronger...smarter. Bring...it...on...Konoha...this...little...puppet won't...take...it...anymmmmm_oooooorr**rrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_.

* * *

**_Back with everyone else_**

There was a massive explosion of power coming straight out of Naruto, everyone had to close their eyes as to not be blinded. When flash died down, everyone opened their eyes to a Naruto they have never seen before. Naruto went from 147.5cm to a much bigger 167.5cm. From 40.6kg to a much more muscular 55.7kg. He was wearing black heavy combat boots with blood red straps and buckles, black combat jeans with blood lightning bolts ascending up from the bottom of the jeans to the knees, there seemed to be some modified blood red holsters on his thighs, carrying some sort of device that has a blade on it (At this point of the story, I would like to point out that alot of both genetic mutation and evolution can happen over one-thousand-seven-hundred years, Siela's guns became hybrid dual gun-blades, and Viktor's sword became larger, changed shape and also somehow spawned to hookswords, the descriptions of which, you'll find out later). He was wearing a light black mesh muscle vest that showed off everything, over the top of the was a sleeveless pitch black trench coat that stopped just above the bottom of his jeans, they also had the same blood red lightning bolts ascending up the coat to where they reach the knees. On back was the Kanji for '_**Blooded Lightning**_' which was coloured blood red and seemed to have blood red static lightning protruding out from it.

From the top of top of his shoulders down to the top of the elbow, were completely bare of clothing. He was wearing red skin-tight gloves, with pitch black fingerless gloves that had blood red spiked knuckles on them along with a blood red half-inch thick metal plate on the back of the gloves. He was also wearing gauntlets that were like black dragon heads, streamlined blood red, the two blood red sharpened horns acting as dual elbow blades, the muzzle of the dragon heads stopped just past the wrists, with the solid pupil-less blood red eyes of them staring at you.

His face and hair changed as well, his jaw was chiseled, refined and his cheeks showed no ounce of baby fat what so ever, his whisker marks appeared to just literally burn off, with a sizzle, his fathers signature sun-kissed blonde hair was now a two-tone of yellow on the outside with blood red on the on the inside. But there were several sets of things right now, that demanded the utmost attention.

His eyes, they weren't the original bright dazzling blue ones or his newer dull lifeless ones. No, these were blood red, with a small white cross with outer jagged points, surrounding that was what appeared to be four single talon dark grey like claws with a small protruding light grey spike, attaching itself to the cross and on the top side of the claws were light grey stripes that protruded and expand after halfway from leaving the centre of the eye.

The next thing was the blood red static discharge his body was giving off, it was like he was made of raw power, its like his very nature right now practically demands the utmost respect. This aura belongs to battle field veterans, kings whole ruled over many, men that have laid waste to entire armies, its like he's a Kage, his very presence is terrifying, you can completely imagine demons, devils and fallen themselves to be afraid of him like this.

The last thing that, very loudly, by design alone, screamed pay attention or die, were the twin shaped hook-swords that were in his hands. The both had the same length and shape. From blade tip to bottom of the hilt, the pommel, they must have been about, 145-150cm, must have each weighed bout 30 kilos per blade. The hilt for the swords, were wrapped in blood red cloth and the pommel was a small three spike curved claw, the guard on the swords were black, and looked similar to the fangs of a wolf, or a fox, the guard extended round, over and down past his hand, to appear like knuckle dusters, with four blood red spikes where you would imagine where the knuckles may go, it kept going until it attached to just above where the pommel was. All that was just about 30cm. The blades themselves seemed to go in a spiked, serated, wavy style for about 70 cm, until it came do just a shit load of spikes that expanded outward for about 5cm, this pattern extended for about 40 cm unitl it came to a perfect ninety-degree L shape, where it reached out past the spikes, with a heavily serated edge, for about 8cm, from there it proceeded, once again at a perfect L shape, to go back down along the previous path, once again deploying 5cm spikes along the way, but this time, they were in-between the other spikes, it looked like a set of razor sharp upper and lower teeth. It stopped at the 40cm mark, where it protruded at a 45 degree angle for 4cm, then stopped and proceeded out an 45 degree reverse angle for fivecm and turned another 45 degree angle up about 4cm, the proceeded upwards with a serated edge for 50cm and at another perfect L shape, where it proceeded along with a serated top for about 25 cm. Then it for one last time, turn a perfect L shape down and proceeded down for 120cm to meet at the handle, every single cm had a spike extending out, up and down (to coin a phrase, these swords aren't mean't to cut, but shave, HA, screw you Kisame, you don't own that francise anymore bitch, and whats more, you only pack one, a-lo-sa-her).

The blades were identical in colour, pitch black-faded black-deep red-blood red, from the pitch black at the centre of the blades, to fading into the blood red spikes and serated edges. The only differences, were the one in the left hand had a silver etching clouds colliding with flames, it had the Kanji for '**_BURNT CLOUD_**' on it and the one in his right hand had a silver etching of waves colliding with lightning bolts, it had its own Kanji for '**_SHOCK WAVE_**' on it.

His appearance provoked several reactions:-

_'Did Orochimaru-sama do this as well, no, the power is different and way to high'- (Dosu)_  
_'What the hell happened to him?' - (Kin)  
'What kind of power is that' - (Chouji)  
'Highly Troublesome' - (Shikamaru)  
'Is this what our parents feared?' - (Ino)  
'I had to shut off my Byakugan, it blinded me completely!' - (Neji)  
'Like he could have more power then Sasuke-kun, dead-last baka, always upsetting Sasuke-kun' - (Sakura)_  
_'How did the dead last get that much power, I deserve it, I am Uchiha, I need that power to kill him' - (Sasuke)  
'Naru-kun, is this the real you, the one that no-one has seen till now, I'm so sorry, please, forgive me' - (Tenten)_

"So..." came Naruto's sudden voice.

They all stand stock still waiting for him to finish speaking.

"Who do I kill for waking me up?" asked Naruto in a dead tone.

They all pointed at the sound nins, that was when Naruto smiled a sickly sweet smile, that sent chills down all their spines.

"Well then, let the games...BEGIN..." shouted Naruto as he disappeared, charging at the sound nins, **_'BURNT CLOUD' _**& **_'SHOCK WAVE' _**at the ready. As Naruto said, let the games begin...indeed...


	3. The 'Malice' Invovled

Man on a mission, I charged the sound nins, barreling straight at them on a straight collision course. Five meters from that hunchbacked idiot, Dosu if I remember correctly, swung that arm that emitted those strange sound waves. Just as it was going to hit me I jumped over it in a seven hundred and twenty degree forward roll, just avoiding the attack, by a few inches. After I landed I did a reverse spin swinging **_'BURNT CLOUD'_** from overhead out colliding with his metal gauntlet.

Kin just stood there watching in sheer shock, terror, awe and fear. She was in shock because of what she just witnessed, a dorky loud insignificant little runt, transformed into a, for lack of a perfect term in her opinion, a Adonis. Pecks that rippled when he moved, which, in her opinion, did a fantastic job in flaunting him off, cue the drool. Biceps bulged, triceps leaned, it was like watching a perfectly executed dance, no mistakes. When he charged at Dosu, the speed was insane, the kid who was clueless and slow as a kunai flew passed and nicked his cheek, had just done a three ince dodge of a debilitating attack, landed and proceed to collide.

She was in terrified as that blade completely took of Dosu's lower arm and most of the gauntlet, the reason she was terrified was because she knew what the different parts were that made up his metal gauntlet, his 'Melody Arm'. This is how she saw the blade cutting through it:-

* * *

_1_...The outer metal casing (topside)  
_2_...The leather locking straps (topside)  
_3_...The metal sound conductor (topside)  
_4_...The inner metal casing (topside)  
_5_...The cushion that keeps it comfortable on his arm (topside)  
_6_...The inbuilt repair seal array (topside)  
_7_...The inbuilt chakra storage seal array (topside)  
_8_...The inbuilt shock buffer seal array (topside)(it is made mostly out of metal, after all)  
_9_...The inbuilt fail-safe self destruct seal array (topside)(serious, who would want the enemy that just captured them to figure out how to use the captives weapons, revealing techniques of their homelands)  
_10_...The sleeve of the undershirt (topside)  
_11_...The flesh of the arm (topside)  
_12_...The muscles (topside)  
_13_...The veins and arteries (topside)  
_14_...The bone itself (centre)  
_15_...The veins and arteries (underside)  
_16_...The muscles (underside)  
_17_...The flesh of the arm (underside)  
_18_...The sleeve of the undershirt (underside)  
_19_...The inbuilt fail-safe self destruct seal array (underside)  
_20_...The inbuilt shock buffer seal array (underside)  
_21_...The inbuilt chakra storage seal array (underside)  
_22_...The inbuilt repair seal array (underside)  
_23_...The cushion (underside)  
_24_...The inner metal casing (underside)  
_25_...The metal sound conductor (underside)  
_26_...The leather locking straps (underside)  
_27_...The outer metal casing (underside)

* * *

To cut through that was terrifying, which brings us to what she was in awe about. She saw a thin but violent looking bright red line formed around the entire edge of the blade. At first it looked like a small wind storm had gathered around the blade, then it caught fire and then condensed and thinned to became a one inch.. beam of some sort. It shredded straight through Dosu's 'Melody Arm'. That brought her to what she feared, if he did that, to a metal, seal and chakra reinforced, sound manipulating gauntlet, with Dosu being stronger then her, what would he do to her when he was finished with Dosu?. All she knew was this:-

* * *

_1_...He was a shit load faster then her  
_2_...He was a shit load stronger then her  
_3_...He was a apparently a shit load smarter then her, removing opponents main weapon while crippling them at the same time, with the least amount of effort or waste of potential, battlefield tactics one o one  
_4_...He could apparently manipulate fire  
_5_...He could apparently manipulate wind  
_6_...He has a big ass sword that can shred metal  
_7_...That same big ass sword can combine wind and fire and get a longer reach and a sharper and hotter cut  
_8_...That same big ass sword looks like it was meant to torture, not just kill, that's not good  
_9_...That same big ass sword has a fellow evil twin, more so not good  
_10_...The other sword may have abilities I have not seen yet, shit!  
_11_...The fact that he is holding those two monstrosities together at the same time, as well as moving at that speed, means he has a shit load more durability and stamina then I do, although, I would not mind that stamina and his one sword hacking my insides apart, cue drool  
_And 12_...His jacket reads **_'Blooded Lightning' _**which means he may have some ability over lightning, I DO NOT want to know why he chose the 'Blooded' part though, see it, yes, feel it, NOOOOOO!

* * *

Dosu looked even more shocked then anyone, how in the HELL, had someone, a leaf tree hugger, from a village full of supposed snivelling cowards, managed to do what has never been done before? How did he slice through my 'Melody Arm'? Is this it? Is this where I d...

As if knowing the question, Naruto span in reverse again, the opposite way this time, swinging **_'SHOCK WAVE'_** round in a reverse grip, this time the edge of the blade seemed to unleash a small torrent of water before getting shocked by lightning, but this time it seemed generate a neon blue inch wide beam and took Dosu's head, shoulders and at least three ribs each, clean of the rest of it. The cut seemed to have also severed what was left of Dosu's left arm as well as completely severing his right arm as well.

* * *

It at the point where Dosu's 'Melody Arm' was about to be taken off where Zaku awoke. He could do nothing but watch as his teammates lower left arm was severed clean through and then saw him blown into a four more pieces. Now Zaku tried not to make a sound, knowing that if he did, he would draw the attention of what, to him anyway, appeared to be the God of Death and Destruction incarnated. Drawing his attention was a big and massive no no.

So he tried to stand up, but forgot the condition his arms were in, when he placed his hands on the ground, tried to at least, to push himself up, his bone popped and in winced. He froze, not moving now, fearing that he draw attention to himself. He turned around and saw everyone staring at him with fearful expressions, but he didn't see that, that...thing anywhere. Thinking this would be a very good time to escape, he slowly turned back around and got to his knee's, he was now facing downwards as he got his right foot ready to stand himself up. Then he looked up slightly and froze, he saw black and blood boots in his line of slight, he looked back down so quickly you would have thought he had whiplash.

He slowly stood, his gaze still anchored to the ground trying to think of somewhere else to be but here. He began to shake uncontrollably as he began to gaze up, his ears picked up a whistling sound but was undetered as he continued to gaze upwards, shaking more as time went on. He saw it all, boots, jeans, mesh vest, two sets of gloves, the dragon gauntlets with his arms crossed, that sleeveless trench coat all blood red and black. His two tone hair, those new and freaky eyes and he somehow has that single massive sword of his attached to his back...wait a minute?...he has two sw...

His question was cut off as he saw Naruto slowly unhooked his left hand from the nook in his right elbow, and then proceeded to ball up his fist and point upwards with his left index finger. Zaku looked up as the whistling sound he heard before was getting closer, he looked up and the answer to both his questions, what was making that whistling sound? and to Zaku, the more important question, where the hell was his other sword?

It came down quick and clean, Zaku thought he could dodge, but it was to quick, it pierced right between his eyes and kept going, skin, muscle, veins, organs, bones, the momentum the sword had made it a damn sharpened meteor, coated in its neon red beam surround. When the sword finally hits the ground, a huge explosion occurred and threw dust everywhere savagely.

When the dust had cleared, all you saw was a five by five crater, Zaku stood dead centre, a tip of a large blade, appeared to be sticking out directly down between his legs and a handle sticking out of his mouth. Naruto slowly walked up to his blade, arms crossed once again. When he reached Zaku, he yanked his jaw down, dislocating it and then took hold of the blades handle with his left hand. With a quick surge of chakra, he activated the neon red beam and expanded it, along the blades edges, for five inches in all directions. It appeared to only be for one and a half seconds but the result was clear, as Zaku fell to the ground, split straight down the middle, one half fell left and the other half fell right.

* * *

Kin stood there shaking, unable to move, unable to think and unable to breve (sp?). To terrified to do anything that would attract the attention of this, behemoth of death and destruction, just trying to disappear and make herself as small and insignificant. Orochimaru-sama, Oto, Dosu, Zaku, the Uchiha, its just not worth this, it was supposed to be just a quick in and out, kill the Uchiha, destroy some foolish tree huggers and wait for the invasion, never did it say in the mission description - find, locate and get slaughtered by a freak of nature - nope, never said that. Shit, he's looking this way.

* * *

Naruto turned his head and body, turning his gaze upon the last Oto team member, Kin, with his hand still embedded in the floor with a half of Zaku either side. His new eyes just bore into her, staring at her, interrogating her, daring her to try something, waiting for a mistake just so he could end her life. She seemed to grow highly nervous, sweat poured, muscles stiffened, eyes twitched and her soul appeared to freeze. Suddenly, her left knee swayed a little, she instantly grew terrified as, with the hand that never left the handle, yanked it out of the ground, gave it a quick downward swing and then placed it parallel to his other sword, on his back.

He slowly began to stride towards her, there was nothing in his way, the wind that was blowing, the other genins in the area and not even sounds from the animals of different sizes and species that occupied the forest. Nothing but him, he was just walking towards her, not a care in the world, but that was just a disguise. The second he looked in to her eyes, his new eyes made it sound that he was a titan, the depiction of the shinigami and the fear it bought with it.

His footsteps, they sounded to her like he weighed a thousand pounds, each step felt like it was a kami herself approaching, crushing the lowly underneath his boots. The static that seemed to envelop him, the wind, dirt and steam that seemed to just, radiate off him, it was terrifying. Those dragon gauntlets looked like they were staring at her, no, not at her, through her, to her very soul, her very being was being targeted and crushed with his simple presence. The way he clenched and unclenched his fists, its like he was just waiting to grab his weapon and go through her. His eye's, they demanded satisfaction, they demanded her death and they demanded they her soul belonged to him.

* * *

I was smirking inwardly, I had only just learned that this new dojutsu of mine, which I have dubbed the Musigan (Silent Eye), can freeze an opponent in a way that ice never truly could. All it would apparently take was complete eye contact and I could paralyse them with nothing but fear. I also found it strange that I saw inside of her, the blood vessels, shit, this is the blood vessel version of the Byagukan, I wonder...yes, I can, the knowledge of how to do this is in my head, my version of the gentle fist, I do not actually have a taijutsu style for this, but by damn I am most definitely making one.

* * *

Naruto's slow approach to Kin was watched by the others present and all had different responses, even the newly awakened Rock Lee:-

_'Naruto-nii-san, have you returned?' (Lee)  
'What the hell happened to him,' (Chouji)  
'Naruto has become so much more troublesome, its just so...troublesome,' (Shikamaru)  
'How could he became this terrifying, he was the dead last, right,' (Ino)  
'Everytime I turn my Byakugan on, I have to immediately turn it off, or I'm blind,' (Neji)  
'Dead last Baka, hogging the spotlight, anyway, Sasuke-kun is alot more powerful then that, CHA!' (Sakura)  
'How did the dobe get this power? he doesn't deserve it, I am an ELITE, an Uchiha, need that power to kill him,' (Sasuke)_  
_'Naru-kun, what happened to you, is this the Kyuubi's power, or your own, please, FORGIVE ME,' (Tenten)_

He suddenly stops in front of Kin, she is still too scared to move, he unfolds his arms, clenches his left fist, rears it back and slams it full force into Kins stomach. There is so much force, that her now unconscious doubled over body, which is still connected to his fist, is now four feet off the ground. All you saw was her eyes rolling into the back of her head then her slumping over unconscious. He proceeded to pick her up and, rather un-caringly, threw her over his shoulder, he then began to walk over to Dosu's corpse and search for the scroll.

He found their teams 'Earth' scroll and proceeded to the others, where he was immediately approached by Sasuke, and his loyal bitch, Sakura.

"Dobe, where did you get that power?" asked Sasuke in non respectful tone, to where Naruto just turns to face him and says,

"Heritage..." replied Naruto in a non caring tone,

"Give me that power now!" demanded Sasuke, full of his usual arrogance,

"...No..." politely answered Naruto, in a once again non caring tone,

"Dobe, I am ordering you common self, GIVE ME THAT POWER NOW, DEAD LAST TRASH," shouted Sasuke,

"...No..." answered Naruto quickly, losing a little bit of his new calm,

"NOW DOBE!" once again demanded Sasuke,

"Yeah baka, you don't deserve that power, your just a demon, a freak, a loser, an orphan, someone who does nothing but take the spotlight away from Sasuke-kun, give him the power he deserves!" screeched Sakura, Narutos only response was to place his left pinky, into his left ear and proceeded, to apparently, clean out his ear,

"...No..." exclaimed Naruto quietly, starting to lose his patience

The others in the clearing were disgusted with the Uchiha and his bitch, knowing that he could easily be in Naruto's place, getting questioned and demanded to turn their power over to him. Even one of his most loyal supporters, Ino, was disgusted by this,

"Shika, shouldn't we stop this?" asked Ino worriedly,

"How?" questioned Shikamaru back,

"I don't know, but we have to try something, how bout you Chouji?" questioned Ino to Chouji,

"Me, oh hell no, not a chance am I getting in the way of that," stated Chouji fearfully,

"Chouji?"

"He has a right to be worried," stated a voice from out of nowhere. Team Ten turn and see the newly reformed Team nine, or Team Gai rather,

"Why?" asked Ino curiously,

"It is rather simple, the one we, as in the bulk of the village, have been tormenting him his entire life, now he has a power that has never been seen before, with absolutely no reason to trust any of us here, so why would we, as Akimichi-san has rather dubiously pointed out, who would to get in the way of that?" replied as well as questioned Neji,

"Well, my youthful self has nothing to worry about," shouted Lee

"Why the hell is that!" screamed Ino

"Simple look," as he pointed to Naruto, they all turned and saw him looking past the prick and his bitch, or rather, the Uchiha and the Haruno. Sasuke and Sakura turned to see what he was staring at, they saw he was staring at Lee and vice versa, curious as to this, they were about to question Naruto about when he pushed past them and walked over to Lee,

"Naruto...my youthful friend...are you...you?" practically begged Lee with hope in his voice,

"Yes Lee, I'm back, I am sorry that I had been ignoring you and Guy-Tou-Sama (Lee gasped at that name, he had not heard that from Naruto in quite some time), but I needed to really find out who i could trust, the list is small, but I will always have Guy-Tuo-Sama, Iruka-nii-san, Izumo-nii-san, Kotetsu-nii-san, Hokage-Jiji-Sama, Neko-nee-chan, Tenzuo-nii-san, Teuchi-oji-san, Ayame-nee-chan, the Konohamaru Corps and you, my brother," exclaimed Naruto with a genuine smile on his face, as his eyes returned to there blue colouring, but it was not the lifeless one, it were the eyes full of life.

Lee, who was waiting on bated breathe since he began to describe his adopted family, when he heard himself being called his brother again was beyond happy, screw that, it was euphoric, he just got his brother back and he couldn't be happier, even after all this time, he still viewed him as family. He ran to Naruto and grabbed him in the tightest hug he could and actually began to cry, not the ridiculous streams of tears that would normally come from a man hug, genuine tears of happiness and he did not give a shit who saw them.

Naruto just wrapped his left arm around him and hugged him back (no yaio, I have no hatred for gay people, I don't hate you, It takes courage to admit that, that I respect, but writing about I can't, I apologize if I have offended you, it was not my intention), people there saw a single tear flow down Naruto's face and that warm smile never left his face. He had finally began to trust others again, granted it was only those who he knew he could trust, the aforementioned group of people he spoke of. They all noticed, that not a single one of their families were o that list, it hurt them a bit, but they didn't blame him, how would you trust the relatives of those who approved the torture of you.

Naruto let Lee up and pushed his left fist into the air in front of Lee and Lee couldn't help but grin, he scrunched up his right fist and rammed it into Naruto's shown fist. There was a loud smacking sound in the area from when collided, but couldn't be happier, the brothers were back.

Sasuke grew angry, who the hell did the dobe think he was? ignoring an elite like him, the last Uchiha, the rookie of the year, the avenger and the future progenitor of his mighty and unstoppable clan (and the fact that they are dead, means that they are not unstoppable, especially if supposedly, just one person was responsible for murdering the practical entire clan, alone with no help), he ran at Naruto to take the power that belongs to him, not the dobe, the dobe doesn't deserve this power, this gift, this supposed 'heritage' or those damn swords, he was about to hit Naruto when said ninja ducked and was introduced to Rock Lee's right ninja sandal. But just as he was about to fly away, Naruto did a low to high swivel spin kick and introduced Sasuke's ribs to it, with the combined force of both kicks, he was sent spinning backwards and landed, now knocked out, on something both soft and rock hard, the soft being Sakura's body with the hard being Sakura's forehead (snickers), the collision rendering her unconscious as well. Shame that, huh?

Naruto quickly shook Lee's hand and explained that he had to go get another scroll from another team, nodding his head that he understood, Lee told him good luck and turned to go to his team. Ever since he found out about the contract, the teamwork on Team Guy, has been little to non existent, it got even worse when Tenten betrayed Naruto, he grew to dislike his teammates, not spending any additional time training with them, when the missions were over he would train within earshot of guy and that was it, no exclaiming about their fires of youth, no shouting at them, no nothing. But the second, Neji bad mouthed Naruto, game over, weights off, first gate open and even with his Byakugan turned on, he had his entire body pulverised by a very irate green blur.

Tenten weren't much, before she learned that they had lied to her, she kept saying that Lee was a fool for believing in a criminal where, even though he was aware of the fact that he disliked hitting girls, Lee used her own excuse of 'Women and konochi want to be treated as equals, well then wish granted, anyone who pisses me off will get their bodies all but destroyed by me'. After she had learnt of the contract and the fact that she was lied to, she went to Lee and apologized and his response was a rather sarcastic 'What has changed for Naruto and I, nothing, except the fact that you have destroyed his heart because you were a selfish, cruel and heartless fool, who has never truly had a lick of flame yet alone the entire flames of youthful'.

* * *

Naruto created three clones, one for the prick, one for his bitch and the last clone to carry the now restrained prisoner, so he could focus on getting a new 'Heaven' scroll. With them secured, he said 'bye bro' to lee with a wave of which he received one in return, then leapt of into the trees to find the scroll they need.

* * *

After travelling for five minutes, I discovered a team from rain lying in wait to ambush Team Seven, but just as I was about to take them out, an image flashed in front of my mind. It was some strange creature I had never seen before, it had armour covering its small floating frame, all in like a navy blue colour with shades of black in other places, it had a armoured version of a sleeveless trench coat that seemed to stop where the knees would be. I say would be as it had no legs, from just below the where his single thigh was, is what appeared to be a mixture of electric blue flame and lightning, kind of like a tale.

Its head had a helm on it, where it was a solid dome with a pointed visor for the face. But what really grabbed my attention was the massive golden brown metallic single line crossbow in its hands. All of a sudden, two more just appeared either side of it, wait, I can hear them whispering to me, they say due to the time that has past, their rules of summoning have changed, they are more powerful now and when they are summoned they will evolve, but to due so I must hear their initial summoning chant. I could barely here any words, it was a test to see if I was indeed worthy to summon them, the archers of the soul. Here we go:-

_Servants of the arrow  
Servants of the chalice  
Servants of the new order  
Come to me...**MALICE**_

Three small lights appeared on the floor, but the quickly expanded to become, some sort of window between their realm and mine, just as quick as they opened, they closed just as the 3 Malice archer arrow Legionnaires came through. I felt a pull on my chakra, I let my chakra flow and it some to channel into the archers. A bright flash later and they looked somewhat different. They had large hooked spikes pointing straight up about five to six inches, there arms were a tiny bit bulkier, there helm now had a set of five spikes straighting from a five inch horn point forwards and all pointing directly away from the helm itself, each spike was about one inch long. The other two main differences were the that the crossbow, instead of having just two long pieces sticking out sideways, it was now a more hexagonal shape with six instead of two, pointing out from each side of the hexagon. It appeared ready to shoot out six arrows at a time, sweet! The final thing that was way different was what was on his trench coat, on the back it appeared to have the kanji for **_'FORSAKEN ARCHER'_** surrounded by arrows being shot away from it.

(To all those who have played Chaos Legion, you all know that they can go further, I am just taking the initiative to do just that, don't forget that the doors to their individual realms were sealed away in the blood, so over time the power and abilities have evolved and mutated over time as well)

They looked so cool, but I commanded them to aim the enemy team and ordered them to fire. They fired, with pin-point accuracy and hit them dead on, I think they only hit because they both weren't paying attention and were arrogant of their own skills, the whole we can't be beat by you ego-syndrome, but there were no actual holes in them. I activated my eyes, with some difficulty this time as I was panting quite a bit, anyway my eyes showed me that their outsides were fine, but their insides looked as if bombs went off inside of them, the places inside their bodies where it looked like explosions went off were:-

1...The brain  
2...The heart and lungs  
3...Kidneys  
4...Bladder and Liver  
5...Both Intestines  
And 6...Stomach

It was a complete assassination, there was nothing left of most of their organs, three enemies, three archers, one each, pin-point accuracy, one salvo of six arrows fired at the same time, completely destroy any and all traces of an organ structure and the price for all this, a quarter of my chakra to each of them, after channeling my chakra to evolve them as they wanted, then turning my eyes on, I was exhausted, tired, pooped, wasted, fucked, drained and last but by no means least, sleepy, I had just enough to remain conscious just long enough to get their scroll, if its the right one, and get to the Tower. I searched them quickly and found the 'Heaven' scroll, with the 'Malice' Legion still here, I asked them to guide and protect us till we get to the Tower, they agreed and off we went.

* * *

They arrived at the Tower relatively quickly, the Teme woke up along the way and complained that the dobe dared touch him, an elite and proceeded to say that the council will hear of this. His talking awoke his bitch, his banshee, his whore and his own personal lap dog, Sakura, who then proceeded to belittle Naruto claim he was weak, that Sasuke-kun was stronger and that she was smarter then him, she believed he still had a crush on her, what a fool. When he wasn't responding or even paying attention to her at all, she balled up her right fist to hit him with as she always did when he wasn't paying attention to her.

But she didn't notice the 'Malice Archer' legionnaire nearby, just as she was about to let her fist fly at Naruto's face, the archer appeared to her left, aiming its hex-a-bow at her, all she heard was it whispering somethng to her, she couldn't understand, until Naruto translated for her 'try that again, please, please give me a reason to shoot you', she was shocked for two reasons, one this, thing, she has never seen before has threatened her and she was going to give the dead last baka what he deserves, and two, the fact that the dead last baka actually understood it and translated for her. The rest of the trip was in silence, once it become known to Sasuke, Sakura and the newly awakened Kin, that the archers threats were real, the tree they decimated being proof of that, Naruto had to take a soldier pill just before they shot at it. Suffice to say, they were silent till they got to the Tower.

* * *

They the doors to the Tower and looked around, they saw the plaque and were curious, Naruto understood it and told the teme and his bitch that this part was where open the scrolls, which proceeded to smoke, Naruto and his clone proceeded to throw them to which they landed together. There was an explosion of smoke which when cleared yield someone Naruto needed to see.

"Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto

"Yes Na...NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU," shouted Iruka

"Just my heritage, nothing much, you need to get some Anbu, some medics and Hokage-Jiji-Sama here asap Iruka-nii-san," said Naruto with a smile. Iruka pretty much had the same reaction as Lee, Naruto had just called him brother, after so much time of not opening his heart, combined with his new appearance, this was a brand new Naruto, he ran to him and engulfed him with a hug.

"Welcome back, brother," cried Iruka into Naruto's vest,

"I know, Lee had the same reaction as you did, now then, about those people I asked for?" politely reminded Iruka by Naruto,

"Huh?...oh right, ha ha, uh sorry, I got a little bit cried away, nice look by the way, I assume its part of your ancestor, Sieg's skills?" asked Iruka, thinking he would shock and surprise Naruto a bit, until Naruto smirked and replied by saying,

"So, the reaper death seal has ran its course huh? is he back yet? that time period ended several days ago, has the Fourth returned yet?" questioned Naruto, shocking Iruka who did not know that Naruto knew his bio-logical father would return,

"How?"

"Simple, I figured it a while ago actually, please the fact that when I was actually killed when I turned five and the Death God himself brought me back, then proceeded to tell me everything about the deal and the price that had to be paid, anyway, SURPRISE!" explained Naruto a bit smugly.

"Ok, I'll go get them all now, oh, and he wants to meet you and get to know you," said Iruka with a voice filled with worry,

"Really now? are they all gathered together, council and contract signers?" Naruto asks to which Iruka nodded,

"Yes actually, they were talking about how to help awaken your power as an apology to you, guess that plan is down the drain huh? by the way, is the Kyu..."

"Yes, it is gone, there is now nothing but its chakra in me, over time I will slowly abosrb and control all of that chakra, knowledge and power, but for now, disregard what I just said, get the medics to the council chambers instead, I will head there, oh and do me a favor, don't tell them I have all ready changed, as a matter of fact," with that last bit said, he quickly did a henge and took on his previous look and size,

"Oh, this will be good bro, this will be good indeed," after saying that, Iruka took off, not even noticing the arrow legionnaires or the sound konochi or the fact that Naruto once again used forced to render the Uchiha and his whore unconscious. He used henged clones to pick up his teammates and prisoner and ordered the legionnaires in hiding, not to vanish back to their own realm, just hide in the shadows and wait for orders. He then left towards the Tower's Council Chambers.

* * *

**_Forest Central Tower - Council Chambers_**

They were all indeed gathered here, from clan heads to clan elders, all the Konoha jonins who have teams in the forest, everyone who has supported Naruto, including the kids and the Ichirakus, as well as the everyone who signed that damn contract, were in the middle of a discussion about helping Naruto awaken his power, as a sort of, forgive and forget. Just hoping that Naruto would understand that it was for his own good, how none of them could explain, they had said that about Naruto's beatings for so long that it is one of the first things they think about, how the demon deserved it. Now though, with the reminder of what Senju blood actually does to demons along with the ancient heritage that only he can unlock, which has the power to communicate, punish, torture, destroy and even banish demons, they aren't so sure anymore.

This was the bit where Iruka shushined in,

"Team Seven has arrived Hokage-Sama, he has requested medics to meet him here along with Anbu for some reason?" explained Iruka curiously to the wise old Third Hokage,

"Really, that is strange, oh well then, dispatch medics and Anbu to Naruto's loc..." but the Third was interrupted,

"No need Hokage-Sama, I had informed him that the council wished to speak with him, as per ordered, he said just get the medics to the council chambers instead," exclaimed Iruka, he knew of Naruto's transformation, hearing whispers from around the room about how they were going to apologise to Naruto and then help him get his heritage, made Iruka smile smugly, knowing they were in for a shock in that regard, as Naruto had not only awakened that power, but he could tell that there was more to it then that.

just as the Hokage was about to speak, Anbu signalled that there was someone on the other side of the door, they asked the Anbu who it was, they responded by saying it was Uchiha-Sama, Haruno-san and Naruto-san. It actually hurt several people in the room, when they heard his name spoken like that, no last name, they had taken it all away from him, a home, a family, things that should belong to him since birth.

But no, they were fools, they were all fools, they abandoned a little baby boy who was just born out of non understanding, arrogance and fear, but they tied their own hands with the contract but there was one chance, a loo-pole in the contract, put in as a original begrudging agreement between the signing parties, the Kage, the contract holders and Naruto himself.

It was actually Narutos part of the agreement, he stipulated that if all signing parties were in one hundred percent agreement, then the contract could be destroyed and Naruto could actually have a family. They hoped that Naruto would agree to it, after all, he has spent his life in almost complete isolation, hounded by nothing but bias and hatred, after surviving all that, would he actually need any of them and that question they all feared the answer to, does Naruto have any reason to trust us?

* * *

The door opened and in walked four Narutos, one in front, two behind him and the last one behind them, the two behind him were carrying Sakura Haruno with the other carrying Sasuke Uchiha, the one behind them, was carrying the sound konochi, Kin Tsuchi. The three hidden legionnaires went unnoticed, even Iruka who is one of the villages best sensor types and the Inazukus along with their nin-dogs present, whose sense of smell has never truly been defeatedm even by the strongest chemicals.

Naruto strodeinto towards the centre of the room, handing off the teme and his whore, to the medics and told the Anbu that they were here for Kin, he then proceeded to explain,

"During the first day of the test, we were intercepted by Orochimaru...(collective eyes widening)...we fought after I had returned from being blown away by his wind storm, I channeled some of the Kyuubi's power...(collective gasps)...but i only held him and that snake of his for a few seconds and he proceeded to ram the five prong seal into the Kyuubi's seal...(collective letting out of breaths they did not know they were holding)...the last thing I saw was the Uchiha finally getting up off of his terrified ass and tried to defend the team, fucking coward...(collective scowling)...what, you think sitting on your ass while your teammate is trying to help you is brave huh?...(collective looking down, misjudging what he meant and did, again)...anyway I wake up in the middle of a battle between Team Sound...(they all look at Kin)...against Team Ten...(Asuma looks at him)...Team Guy...(Guy perks up)...and Team Seven, obviously...(grabbing Kakashi's attention)...I awoke feeling an evil aura from Sasuke, I heard the sound team mumble something along the lines of Orochimaru-Sama's curse mark, hence why I brought her here...(collective nods, knowing he did the right thing, he brought the spy in for questioning)...I then woke up, we unleashed hell on them, we won got their scroll, had to go get another scroll, got one from a team from Rain and then came straight here,"

He left out the fact that he was the one who single handedly anniliated the Sound team, summoned the 'Forsaken Archers', shot the insides of the Rain team to hell, toke their scroll, threatened and then knocked out his teammates and prisoner and then arrived at the tower. It was at this point where the Hokage chose to speak,

"Thank you on a job well done, for your quick thinking, recovery of your teammates and coming forth with a prisoner who can give us information, whether you win or lose the chunin exams, you shall be promoted to chunin anyway, but please continue with the exams, show us how far you can go," said the Third Hokage with 'Hai's' and 'argeed' going around the room.

"Well then, will that be all Hokage-Jiji-Sama?" questioned Naruto with a smile

The Third was shocked but recovered into a grin rather quickly, his surrogate grandson was back, his mind and soul were doing back flips, Minato, who was hidden in the shadows, not wanting to spoke his son from being back from the dead, not knowing of course, that his recent warden, the Shinigami, had already informed Naruto about everything, boy was he in for a shock.

"No actually Naruto, there is someone here to see you," explained the Hokage, hiding the smile from his face thinking he was going to shock the boy, it was at this point that Minato slowly began to walk out of the shadows, everyone had a smile on their face and worry in their hearts, both looking forward to see a father and son together for the first time and worry, well wouldn't you worry about a kid you have helped destroy seeing the one who technically created all this pain for you in the first place. Just as Minato was about to grab Naruto's shoulder and surprise him a little, without turning round, Naruto smiles and says,

"Hello Minato, so the reaper death seal has finished with your soul huh? oh sorry, did I ruin your surprise?" he says shocking all in the room,

"H-h-h-ho-o-ow-w-w?" asked Minato

"Was told,"

"Who by?"

"Shinigami,"

"When?"

"Fifth birthday,"

"Where?"

"Konoha training field 23"

"Why?" this answer everyone in the room feared, for there was only two main ways to see the Shinigami, one, you summon him or two,

"I died," Minato was terrified to ask, but he knew he had to,

"What was it that killed you?" all the clans primary members and contract signers, remembered that day now, they all got together and decided to torture the Kyuubi, the proceeded to chase him to the same said training grounds and cornered him. They then proceeded to attack him with their best moves, but as far as they knew, Inoichi blocked, removed and replaced the memory, lets see shall we,

"Ok:-

8 Tri-grams 128 palms...(pointing at Hiashi)  
Kikai chakra overload...(pointing at Shibi)  
Twin Bladed Fang...(pointing at Tsume)  
Shadow Sewing...(pointing at Shikaku)  
Mind Self Anniliation...(pointing at Inoichi)  
Expansion Jutsu:- Titan's might...(pointing at Choza)  
Twin Chidori...(pointing at Kakashi)  
Blood clone and Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu...(pointing at Anko)  
True trench cutter...(pointing at Asuma)  
Ninth Circle Hell Viewing Jutsu...(pointing at Kurenai)  
Chakra Scaples...(pointing at Rin)  
Summoning:- Foot Cart Stomping...(pointing at Jiraiya)  
Collapsed ribs via unrestrained punch...(pointing at Tsunade)  
And finally, pierced through the heart via the sword named 'Benihime'...(pointing at Kushina)

oh and by the way, you did try to change the memory so if I somehow did survive then I wouldn't have any memory at all, but the shinigami fixed my body and my mind, plus I have always had a photographic memory, perks of being a demon container, a big ass mind scape to hid stuff in,"

Minato was getting angrier and angrier, with each name that was said the people realised that this was a situation of their own making, they made these problem and now they have to fix it themselves, starting...right...now...


	4. Talks and Discovered Ancestry

Fury, that was just one of the words that was best to describe the look on Minato's face, he knew that they had mistreated him, he knew that they had abused him, he knew that they had tortured him and he knew that they had hired others to mistreat and abuse him also. But he never knew that they had actually succeeded in killing him. The looks on the signers facers also said it all, sheer sorrow, sheer self loathing, sheer self hatred and the ultimate in dread as they peered fearfully at the man who inspired fear in the Village Hidden In The Rocks by killing over three hundred men with one move. The look on his face clearly would have sent the kyuubi packing in sheer terror.

Kushina saw that look when she was kidnapped once upon a time. Jiraiya saw that look when he peeped on them. Tsunade saw that look when she joked about betting about life and death. Hiashi saw that look when he activated his brothers seal for disagreeing with him, in front of Minato, with Hiashi's wife being informed afterwords. Shibi saw that look when he mis-interrepted the intention of a little boy. Tsume saw that look when she was drunk one time and threatened something stupid. The original Ino-Shika-Cho trio saw that look when they were on a mission with him at one point, they had found a rape camp and snuck into a tent where a seven year old girl was getting violated, which unleashed a god of vengence. Kakashi had seen his sensei like this several times and each time still scared the hell out of him. Anko, Asuma, Hana and Kurenai had never truly seen him this hungry, they had considered him a gentle man unless severally provoked.

"Oi Minato, you alright you look a little tense, you might want to calm down a little," said Naruto with an emotionless and passive face

"Am I alright, am I alright, AM I ALRIGHT! you just told that your family and the ones I had asked to protect you, to teach you, to help you, to raise you and to help guide you to become a man that Konoha would have seen as a hero more then you already were. But what happened instead, they shunned you, hurt you, banished you from your own family and worst of all, they had actually managed to go beyond my worst expectations and succeeded in killing you. HOW THE HELL CAN POSSIBLY I ALRIGHT, I HAVE JUST BEEN TOLD THAT YOU HAVE ACTUALLY BEEN KILLED, BY THE PEOPLE THAT WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU. SPEAKING OF WHICH, IF YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO COME BACK THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE!" asked an enraged Minato.

Now, that particular question Minato had just asked, caused several very interesting results in those around the room. People were curious as to why he had never actually mentioned this before, he had known that Minato would be returning for years, yet he told no-one. Why didn't he? Did he want to suffer? If we had known then we would have treated him right,... right?

"YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN TREATED RIGHT!," shouted Hiashi

"GAKI, YOU NEED TO TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW RIGHT NOW," demanded Jiraiya

"TURNS OUT ITS YOUR OWN FAULT AFTER ALL," smugly said Tsume

"WHY DID YOU NEVER MENTION THIS BEFORE?," questioned Inoichi

"DID YOU NEVER TRULY WANT A FAMILY?," questioned Kushina

As this was going on, the group who had always helped Naruto, including Minato, were slowly becoming more and more irate. They were trying to pin the new blame for all of this, squarely on Naruto's shoulders. However, Naruto stepped in, just to both answer them and to twist the knife they had inserted into their own backs.

"In that exact order, I shall answer all of those points aswell as explain those points aswell, Hiashi-san, Jiraiya-san, Tsume-san, Inoichi-san and lastly you Kushina," throughout the entirety of what he was speaking, the emotionless and dead voice that those who signed the contract had heard the day they learned of their greatest mistake, along with everyone else, felt like their souls just froze over. No emotion, until Kushina's name popped up, no honorific and with present and clear rage in it, made her freeze to the spot. He stared at her no, through her, making her understand on just what mountain she had to climb to get him back in the family, for the first time since bi...

Suddenly, Kushina's head snapped up, eyes wide in realization, skin tone a stark white compared to its usual bright, chipper and lifeful skin tone. She had not held him since he was a baby, the bond that was supposed to form between mother and child had never formed, she had never taught him anything except for how to misjudge people and how to torture and the best way to use a sword to kill someone. But now she realized that it was to late for that bond to form, he had no need of her in the slightest, he didn't trust her as a teacher or sensei, he didn't want her as a friend or ally and he most certainly didn't need her as a mother. It was Tsunade who noticed her plight...

"Kushina?" but before said woman could respond, Naruto did it for her

"She has just come to realise how far she has fallen and how far she has fucked up,"

"Now there is no need to get pers..." but Choza was interrupted by Naruto

"I am not getting personal with her, I don't need to, for she knows how far she has fallen," at the confused looks he explained, "There is no bond between us, no carefully nurtured connection and no need of her in my life," people wanted to scowl at him, yell at him and tell him he was wrong, except that all those in the room knew he was right. No bond was formed, no connection created and they weren't family. As the saying goes, 'you dig the grave, you lie in it'.

"Anyway in that order, A- knowledge that he was coming back would not have changed who I was, I still would have been the hated child and still the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, B- according to the contract you made I am under no circumstances to interfere with your lifes, C- you made the contract and didn't know that your ignorance was that bad, D- I never mentioned this before as you would never have believed me as I am Konoha's Target, Konoha's Mistake and Konoha's Kyuubi Brat and E- I have learned the hard way that actions speak louder then words, I had originally wanted nothing more then a family, you were the ones who did not want to have a family with me, nothing more, nothing less." explained Naruto with an air of finallity.

Minato and all of the contract signers cringed at each point he had made, knowing full well that he only spoke the truth, but the back up plan could still work. There was a chance that they could void the contract completely, all they had to do was get Naruto to agree to abolishing the contract. The plan was simple, get him into the family by either convincing him to give them all another shot or to try to guilt him into doing it. Now understandably Minato was against that second option, but he wanted his entire family together, his mom, his dad, his wife, his daughter and more importantly, his son. The back up plan was to explain that only Naruto had the abilities of their ancestor, that if he agreed to be with them, then they would help awaken his power. He was hopeful to have his entire family under one roof, shame that Naruto already unlocked it ah? yeah, right!

"Son...(growls from Naruto)...I know that we have had our bad points...(scoff from Naruto)...I know that we haven't been the best role models around you...(a rather well placed 'No shit' came from Naruto)...but we want to be a family now, like we should have always been...(Why?)...because we can help you...(With?)...training you to access your power...(If you mean kyuubi then fuck that!)...NO! I meant your ancestral power...((So THATS their game well, I can play along for a bit I suppose) What ancestral power?)...the powers from the progenitors of both the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clans, they had demon killing based powers and skills. Your many times removed great grandfather had the ability to summon tortured souls who had volunteered to help fight demons, in new armoured soul bodies, called Legions...((Pretty accurate information Kushina, wonder why they...ah I get it, try to convince the poor little orphan boy to have a family) cool, so what does this have to do with me, get your chosen child to do it, after all you had apparently lied)"

This garnered curious looks from everyone, what had she lied about? well, one way to find and it was Shikaku who asked,

"What do you mean, she had apparently lied, lied about what?" now when Naruto smirked towards him then turned it into a feral grin that was aimed at Kushina, which made her nervous, until he started to sing

"_I made alot of art work  
For the gallery  
I made it all special  
Like my family_

_The two of you are growing inside me  
Justed like I will always dreamed  
The two of you so small and tiny  
Not as much as you seem_

_I will show you all I know now  
I'll teach you everything  
All the skills I know I'll pass on to ya  
I'll swear upon our wedding ring_

_I must go now I'm getting tired  
But I know what to do  
It's the promise of a lifetime  
That I'll always love you"_

They all (except one) thought it was a beautiful song, well written, good rhyming and an attention grabbing delivery, truly a master piece, but, they still wonder how Kushina had lied to Naruto. They turned to Kushina to ask her but when they did they were shocked what they saw. Kushina bawling her eyes out, holding herself so tight that she was digging her nails into her skin, but it was her eyes that scared them. Her eyes were wide, sheer horror and betrayal on her face, accompanied by self loathing to a degree that they thought was impossible and it didn't help that she was shaking like a leaf. In the blink of everyones eyes, there stood Minato, despite how much he may be angry with her, he still loved her.

"Kushi-chan, whats wrong?" askes Minato

"Tttt-h-hha-a-tt-t s-s-s-on-n-n-ng," responds Kushina

"The song? what about it?"

"I..." her words however were cut off by Naruto

"She made it, she sang it, to her daughter and to her _former_ son, while they were still growing inside of her. Her _promise_ was hollow apparently, her wedding ring insignificunt (sp?) and her so called _LOVE _did not fully extend to her _former_ son at all"

Now they all knew why she, as in Kushina, reacted in the way she did, the Uzumaki's were legendary for making promise and keeping them. But, in would seem that Kushina had forgot that one, meaning that her Uzumaki honor for keeping promises was shattered and to an Uzumaki, that was a fate far worse then death. There chances for getting Naruto back with his family were looking slimmer and slimmer as the talks went on, as it seems that the longer that this discussion went on for, the more that Naruto had no reason what-so-ever to believe in them. It was supposed to be easy, surprise him with his father, unanimously agree to abolish that stupid contract, reunite him with his family, tell him of his ancestral heritiage, help and train him in how to somehow unlock it, help and train him in how to use it, train him in the family styles that are his by birthright, train him in the clan justu techniques and live happily ever after.

Somehow, I don't think that is going to happen,

Do you?

(Naaaaaaa...)

This trend of thinking is what to the inward question of Shikaku Nara, if he knew about his father being alive, eventually, and he knew how they would react if he had told them, obviously, and he remembered the time when they had killed him, shamefully. The question he was now worried about, is if Naruto had not only known about his fathers return, then what were the odds of him not knowing the truth about his ancestry? Shikaku stared at the boy as if trying to find the answer when he saw Naruto turn around to face him.

Naruto felt some eyes that were on him have suddenly increased in intensity (sp?) and he spun around and saw the Clan Leader of the Nara Clan staring at him intently, as if asking him a silent question. Now, contrary to popular belief, Naruto was no fool, he saw the wheels turning in the lazy ass Nara's head and guessed exactly what he was asking. All Naruto did to answer, was smirk at him, a bone chilling, soul freezing smirk and a quick and sharp nod, all said Nara could do was go ghost white and start to mumble, attracting the attention of those around him.

"What is it Shika?" asked Inochi, concerned about one of his oldest friends suddenly becoming a ghost.

"He already knows" whispered Shikaku

"We know already s..." Chouza was interrupted

"NO HE ALREADY KNOWS EVERYTHING," shouted Shikaku

Suddenly, people were confused, until they each, one by one, pieced together what Shikaku had already realised. He already knew about his ancestry, he already knew about his ancestors abilities and he knew he was the only one that would be able to unlock it, but the question is just how long he has known?

"I take it you are all wondering how long I have actually known about my ancestry...(nods)...found out about it several hours ago...(confused expressions)...you see during our encounter with Orochimaru, he hit me with the five pronged seal...(gasps, some had forgot about that from his report)...that was when I found out...(just like that, it doesn't make sense)...let me guess, you all think that doesn't make sense, right?...(nods)...well you see, all those years of having the full key divided in three had hurt the key somewhat, the amount of youki that Kyuubi utilised had blocked all trace of the key and it remained buried under all that youki and it would only surface again if something had happened to that massive amount of youki...(nods of understanding, while Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya felt worried for some reason)...but...(but what?)...something did happen to all that youki didn't it...(confusion again, but the looks upon two aforementioned shinobi and one kuniochi turned to realization)...the five prong seal happened didn't it...(gasps and looks of realization that their plans were further screwed)...that power is mostly awake, its awakening caused an adreniline (sp?) rush that made me invincible for a short time, allowing me to annilate the sound team...(gasps)...then proceed to travel through the forest heading straight to the tower and try to pick up another scroll along the way. We came across a team from Rain, still feeling the rush I was about to move in when I felt astrange buzzing in my mind. I closed my eyes and focused and found out that one of the legions had woke up aswell...(gasps again, Minato had told them about the specialised summons, called legions, that Sieg could call upon)...I had awoke the Malice arrow archer legion. It cost alot of my chakra to summon the three of them, which they then proceeded to inform me that due to all the time that has passed, they needed to change, so I pumped my chakra through them and watched them transform from the Malice arrow archer legion, into the Forsaken Archers...(looks of astonishment, except one was narrowing his eyes, well, eye)...their new look is so cool, anyway their knew launchers allow them to fire six arrows at once instead of the standard single arrow, but their arrows have changed aswell. Instead of being more effective against metal, they are now basically launching junken arrows...(gasps from those present, along with looks of curiousity from Hiashi and Hana)...what they basically launch is long range junken bombs that, much like junken itself, doesn't leave a scratch on the body, but detonates inside the chakra network and damages, or rather, destroys organs."

There all had looks of horror on their faces when they realised what he was saying, he could command creatures that live for long range combat, that could destroy you internally and never leave a trace, but if someone checks the damage could traced back to the Hyuugas, as the damage was done to the chakra network fist. It was at this point that Danzo had his say

"ROOT" as soon as Danzo said that, over fifty of Danzo's 'secret' (really, could have fooled us) ROOT ANBU operatives, all armed to the teeth, with swords, kunia, shuriken, explosive notes, some had zanbatous, some halberds and some even had maces. These also all seemed to be wearing specialised armour, the visible seals seemed to indicate anti-seal seals, anti-chakra seals, anti-manipulator seals, anti-weight seals, anti-pressure seals and anti-animal seals. It appeared that the armour they were wearing was made to go against anything that used: chakra, excess weight, animals, controller type attacks, extra seals and even some jutsus. Then it hit those in the room, Danzo made that armour with them in mind, he had planned a armour that had the capabilities to go against the clans of Konoha:-

Anti-seal seals - - - - - - - renders the fabled Hirashin seal useless along with any form of alteration seals  
Anti-chakra seals - - - - - renders the Nara's shadows, the Hyuuga's famed Junken, the Rasengan along with most E to low C rank jutsu aswell completely useless  
Anti-manipulator seals - - renders the Yamanaka jutsus useless along with all forms of puppetry  
Anti-weight seals - - - - - -renders all forms of additional weight weightless  
Anti-pressure seals - - - - renders all forms of addition pressure based skills against the user useless, this would include, the Akimichi multi-size jutsus, Inuzuka speed - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - attacks, summoning style attacks and even Tsunade style super strength  
Anti-animal seals - - - - - - renders all forms of animal based ability useless against the armour, including, Inuzuka companions, Abarame insects and even summoning

"Danzo, what is the meaning of this?" questioned Shibi Abarame rather loudly

"What I am doing is insuring the safety of Konoha, as I have always done. That boy, should have been given to me as soon has the Kyuubi was sealled inside of him, he would have made the perfect weapon, especially now, with this new power he, under my leadership, will lead Konoha's armies and we will rule over all, with me as the leader. Every single one of you Clan Heads have tried to destroy the ultimate power and resource that you at one point, literally had at your finger tips. But no, you let your fear and hatred to cloud your judgement and here we are now, the ultimate weapon and no-one has control over it, all because you decided to try and out-fucking-smart yourselves with fucking useless contract. Now, Konoha will have it's weapon, I will lead this place, I will send my weapon out to destroy our enemies and Konoha will finally take its place as ultimate ruler of the Elemental Nations, ROOT, detain the Clan Heads long enough so that the rest of you can grab the weapon, MOVE OUT,"

All ROOT were ready to engage, all Clan Heads were ready to fight and protect the one that they should have been protecting all along, Hurizen annd the others were getting ready to, much to their personal cha-grin (sp?), aid the Clan Heads along with the other two elders, who were against this current scheme of Danzo's. The civilian council siding with Danzo, knowing that this time around with Danzo in charge, the council would have much more power, as everything was about to kick off, everyone stopped to hear laughter coming from Naruto.

"What are you laughing at boy?" asked Danzo curiously, he was curious because the boy did not seem worried or scared at all, if anything, the smile still on his face as he stopped laughing made it look as if he was expecting this.

"I am laughing because I get to do this, kai" In a puff of smoke Naruto went from 147.5cm to a much bigger 167.5cm. From 40.6kg to a much more muscular 55.7kg. He was wearing black heavy combat boots with blood red straps and buckles, black combat jeans with blood lightning bolts ascending up from the bottom of the jeans to the knees, there seemed to be some modified blood red holsters on his thighs, carrying some sort of device that has a blade on it. He was wearing a light black mesh muscle vest that showed off everything, over the top of the was a sleeveless pitch black trench coat that stopped just above the bottom of his jeans, they also had the same blood red lightning bolts ascending up the coat to where they reach the knees. On back was the Kanji for '_**Blooded Lightning**_' which was coloured blood red and seemed to have blood red static lightning protruding out from it.

From the top of top of his shoulders down to the top of the elbow, were completely bare of clothing. He was wearing red skin-tight gloves, with pitch black fingerless gloves that had blood red spiked knuckles on them along with a blood red half-inch thick metal plate on the back of the gloves. He was also wearing gauntlets that were like black dragon heads, streamlined blood red, the two blood red sharpened horns acting as dual elbow blades, the muzzle of the dragon heads stopped just past the wrists, with the solid pupil-less blood red eyes of them staring at you.

His face and hair changed as well, his jaw was chiseled, refined and his cheeks showed no ounce of baby fat what so ever, his whisker marks were gone, his sun-kissed blonde hair was now a two-tone of yellow on the outside with blood red on the on the inside. His eyes, became blood red, with a small white cross with outer jagged points, surrounding that was what appeared to be four single talon dark grey like claws with a small protruding light grey spike, attaching itself to the cross and on the top side of the claws were light grey stripes that protruded and expand after halfway from leaving the centre of the eye.

The last thing that, very loudly, by design alone, screamed pay attention or die, were the twin shaped hook-swords that were in his hands. The both had the same length and shape. From blade tip to bottom of the hilt, the pommel, they must have been about, 145-150cm, must have each weighed bout 30 kilos per blade. The hilt for the swords, were wrapped in blood red cloth and the pommel was a small three spike curved claw, the guard on the swords were black, and looked similar to the fangs of a wolf, or a fox, the guard extended round, over and down past his hand, to appear like knuckle dusters, with four blood red spikes where you would imagine where the knuckles may go, it kept going until it attached to just above where the pommel was. All that was just about 30cm. The blades themselves seemed to go in a spiked, serated, wavy style for about 70 cm, until it came do just a shit load of spikes that expanded outward for about 5cm, this pattern extended for about 40 cm unitl it came to a perfect ninety-degree L shape, where it reached out past the spikes, with a heavily serated edge, for about 8cm, from there it proceeded, once again at a perfect L shape, to go back down along the previous path, once again deploying 5cm spikes along the way, but this time, they were in-between the other spikes, it looked like a set of razor sharp upper and lower teeth. It stopped at the 40cm mark, where it protruded at a 45 degree angle for 4cm, then stopped and proceeded out an 45 degree reverse angle for fivecm and turned another 45 degree angle up about 4cm, the proceeded upwards with a serated edge for 50cm and at another perfect L shape, where it proceeded along with a serated top for about 25 cm. Then it for one last time, turn a perfect L shape down and proceeded down for 120cm to meet at the handle, every single cm had a spike extending out, up and down. The blades were identical in colour, pitch black-faded black-deep red-blood red, from the pitch black at the centre of the blades, to fading into the blood red spikes and serated edges. The only differences, were the one in the left hand had a silver etching clouds colliding with flames, it had the Kanji for '**_BURNT CLOUD_**' on it and the one in his right hand had a silver etching of waves colliding with lightning bolts, it had its own Kanji for '**_SHOCK WAVE_**' on it.

"Surprise, this is my true form, you see when that snake fuck hit me with the five pronged seal, I was sent into my mindscape...(curious looks from those around the room, aswell as a highly interested look from Inoichi)...it was, the first time I went there, a giant sewer...(Inoichi flinched and looked down in shame at that, being an expert in the mind, he knew mindscapes looked as a mirror for what happened to the person)...now, it is a giantic glass domed museum, with the centre-piece being the solid statue remains of Kyuubi...(gasps, realising that their plans were beyond screwed, he had finished what his father had started, he became, just like he always was, a hero)...but that wasn't all that was there...(once again curious looks from those around, what else would be in there)...it was another presence in my mind...(gasps, wondering if the mind of the Kyuubi had survived somehow)...It was none other...(yes?)...then Sieg Wahrheit himself...(jaws dropped at that, knowing who your ancestor was one thing, knowing what they did for a living was another but to meet them at 1600 - 1650 years after they died is incredible)...he had informed me of my bloodlines...(plural, how did he awaken?)...it seems that my ancestor Sieg was not the only one that had special powers...(wide eyed looks from everyone, wondering what could happen with him now)...you see it happened like this...

* * *

**Flashback - Forest of Death - Pre-awakening**

"Ok, that was painful," said the new Naruto

"Yeh, it looked it, smooth way to handle that kid, you screamed for most of it like a little girl," replied a sarcastic voice

Naruto spun around and saw a man who looked no younger then 25, he was wearing brown shoes with silver buckles, black jeans with white trim and where it stopped, two brown belts crossed slack across against each other, both with silver buckles. He appeared to be shirtless, but had on a black jacket with white trim, aswell as two descending white lines running down from his collar to his wrist length upturned and buckled sleeve ends, one on either side, aslo on his jacket were two small leather straps holding his it closed. He also wore a necklace that appeared to be a blood red jewel with a brown crystalized crescent attached to it. He brown hair and reddish maroon eyes, he had this aura of 'don't fuck with me or I will fuck you up, its a promise'.

"Hello?" questioned Naruto curiously, after all, it wouldn't be the first time that someone was talking in his head, would it?

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Hyuga Rinslet Wahrheit, man you have a long name. I know you are no doubt curious as to the Hyuga bit right...(nod)...well don't worry, you have nothing to do with those same said stuck up pricks...(releases a breathe and a sigh of relief)...about tweny-one years before the events that led to the fire that destroy the original Ikamuzu Clan, a hole in reality opened, you see its where I had just fell through, I was fighting a being who the one he loved and felt that reality itself should feel his pain, his name was Masaji Kato and he took a suicidal amount of power into himself and turned himself into a pseudo-god, with the form he took and the power over storms he seemed to weild, he took the Susanoo...(gasps, he may have been kicked out of the library, but he still knew the names and powers of the gods)...the group I was with at the time, watched him transform and proceeded to fight him and we won, but the cost was that with him dead and finally reunited with the one he loved, their was no-one actively controlling the floating and storm covered platform we fought on, it began to break up and plummet...(eyes wide from hearing the story, he was hanging on to every word)...so using the remaining power on the platform, I managed to send to where they really wanted to be, Blanca the wolf went back to the little girl he grew attached to and desired to protect, Geppeto and his puppet Cornelia went back to stage after travelling the world, my cousin Kurando Inugami and Princess Anastasia Romanov stayed together and began to lead a happy life together, Lucia returned to her home with a hell of alot of experience from travelling with us, Joachim Valentine became a multi-championship wrestling winner and Karin Koenig appearantly decided to travel back and fall in love with Ben Hyuga, my father becoming my mother, who changed her name to Anne...(his jaw dropped, not to the floor, but through the floor, that was one hell of a team to establish)...I had a chose to either leave and forget who I am or remain there, get pierced and die, I decided 'FUCK IT'. I figured that because my power had always resided in the spirit and demon worlds, with the platform being recreated from an older version of it via spiritual and demonic energies, I began to fuse with it, replacing my heart with its and granting me new energy, a new lifespan, a new form and no more curse, I proceeded to annilate the place and the energy I released opened up a strange hole that, when the platform had completely disappeared, I was sucked into, hence how I fell through that hole...(my jaw that I had just managed to raise up back to my actual mouth, had plummeted once again)...while was out of it, I was visited by the love of my life that I had failed to protect or save, she told that she never blamed me, she never hated me and that she can only move on knowing that I will be happy, I smiled at her and swore that I would try. She smiled and vanished, I cried a little but then I woke up, I could have swore I was looking at Alice."

"Seriously? man talk about a cruel tease, anyway, what the hell is your name? asked Naruto

"oh, haha my bad, guess I kind of got side-tracked there for a second, anyway my name is Yuri Volte Hyuga and I am a Harmonizer," replied the newly named Yuri

"Harmonizer? what does that do, mix special jutsus or something?" questioned Naruto while Yuri laughed

"Not really, remember when I said I fused with the platform...(nod)...well that is what a Harmonizer is, as a Harmonizer, I had the ability to fight monsters and gain what are known as souls or rather soul points...(you mean like a currency)...yes I guess, but what I what do is go into my mindscape, which was at first a graveyard which later became tomb-like and 'spend', if you will, the points to gain the use of either a new soul to combine with or power up an existing one...(a look of awe appeared on Naruto's face)...from there I would literally fuse with that soul and fight in a new form and gain new abilities and powers to fight with, at one point I only had one, a darkness type named _**Death Emperor**_...(confusion settled onto Naruto's face when he said darkness type)...ah, judging by the look on your face, confusion over darkness element instead of either fire, water, wind, earth or lightning right?...(nod)...well back in my world, the basic elements we are aligned to are different you see...(how so?)...well we have fire, water, wind and earth also, but instead of having lightning we have light and darkness instead...(a wide-eyed look form Naruto)...anyway, at one point, all I could become was _**Death Emperor**_, that all changed when I met Alice...(what did Alice have to do with it?)...she had the strongest power over light that I had ever seen, her presence and touch when she thought I was injured, triggered someting inside me. A old curse known as the _**'FOUR MASKS'**_ appeared in my mindscape which changed from having only one grave, to having six graves and two more gates there...(and?)...and it turns out that Alice awoke my bloods dormant ability, 'Multiple Harmonizations', one for every one of the different elements...(nothing left of the poor floor with his jaw keep smashing into and through it)...but the flipside was not worth it in my opinion...(a curious look from Naruto)...their curse was Malice, a sort of spiritual disease if you will, over time and fighting many battles the Malice would build up and if I different make it in time to the graveyard to drain it off, then I would be berserk in battle, attacking friend and foe alike, it also became like a slow acting poison, destroying my soul...(now Naruto had a worried look)...the burden was taken from me saving me, but it was Alice that took on the burden of the Malice, but after the fighting was down, on the way to her hometown, she died leaning on me, dead for my burden...(a look of sorrow appeared on both faces)...anyway, she wanted me to move on so, the new graves allowed me to access new spirits to be defeated and harnessed:-

The fire type _**Inferno**_,  
The wind type _**Tornado**_,  
The water type _**Man Dragon**_,  
The earth type _**Raging Tiger**_,  
The darkness type which you already know was **_Death Emperor_**,  
And finally the light type known as _**Heaven's Fiend**_,

After an event that left me insane for a-bit along with the new but then unusable fusion the _**Sepaphic Radiance**_, I gained the ability to evolve my abilities and gain new and more powerful souls:-

The mid-level fire type **_Ifrit_**  
The mid-level wind type **_Icarus_**  
The mid-level water type _**Dragner**_  
The mid-level earth type **_Mad Bull_**  
The mid-level darkness type **_Charon_**  
And finally the mid-level type **_Baldo_**

After other certain events I found items called the Elemental Gravestones, it allowed for me to use the third and final level of the spirits:-

Fire Gravestone gave me **_Forron_**  
Wind Gravestone gave me **_Sevari_**  
Water Gravestone gave me _**Egil**_  
Earth Gravestone gave me **_Lobo_**  
Darkness Gravestone gave me **_Czernobog_**  
And finally the Light Gravestone gave me **_Sandalphon_**

From there that was it really, after a slight detour, I gained the power of the non-element almighty level **_Seraphic Radiance_**, defeated a god and bound it to me, never to be used to harm those I care for ever again and defeated another god and killed the guy who summoned both of them and saved the world...(Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, who talks about defeating gods so freely)...anyway after Alice's death, I sort of floated around for a bit, lost and looking for a purpose, I mean what do you do after an adventure full of pain, problems, friends, family and death...(a look of concentration appeared on Naruto's face, wondering what would happen when whatever he set out to do was done, what then, its nice to have a dream and all, but what happens when the dream is fulfilled, what happens at the end of the journey or is it just that, the end of the race)...after awhile I found myself in the small town of Domremy, after a few months a war started up and soldiers from one side wanted to occupy the town, I became its guardian along with a noble wolf, Blanca the Whirlwind...(realization appeared on Naruto's face, this is where his earlier story came into it)...I protected the town in the form of the guardian of the spirits, the god of destruction that I sealed into myself after it was summoned and defeated, **_Amon_**, it was during one of these occupation attempts that I met Karin Koenig and ultimately destroyed her entire company, sparing only her...(edge of his seat at this point)...anyway, after awhile she returned with a man named Nicolas Conrad, a small one sided fight, Karin was betrayed and I wound up cursed, destroying my former collection of souls and sealing away **_Amon_**. I awoke in my mindscape to find it changed from a graveyard to the tomb, but there was something even more strange in there, there was a tree that looked like it had most of me trapped in it, with the exception of my shoulders, torso, upper arms, neck and head. Anyway, it turned out that the _HOLY MISTLETOE_...(snickers from Naruto)...I know, that was my reaction, I thought he was trying to kill me via a snog or something...(laughter from Naruto)...I grew terrified when he actually raised over his head, in the position for a kiss turned snog...(at this part he saw Naruto rolling along the floor holding his sides, laughing and trying and failing to breath)...anyhow, I found that my small portions of my soul had break off and managed to attach themselves to the remainder of the elemental powers from my previous collection and began to mutate and become new spirits, more powerful then before, but I still had to go through the annoying process of gathering the required amount of soul points to unlock them though. So obviously they came in three stages, the first and easy to unlock levels were:-

The Fighter Hybrid Types:-  
**_Vastitas_** - The fighter of earth - The soul of suffering  
**_Amnis_** - The fighter of water - The soul of sadness  
**_Karyl_** - The fighter of fire - The soul of the daredevil  
**_Malakia_** - The fighter of wind - The soul of freedom  
**_Radeus_** - The fighter of light - The soul of chivalry  
**_Nox_** - The fighter of darkness - The soul of the weak-willed

Thankfully this time round I didn't have to go insane to gain the next levels, for which I am, once again, eternally thankful:-

The Guardian Monster Types:-  
**_Vorm_** - The guardian monster of earth - The soul of the challenge seeker  
**_Mahrae_** - The guardian monster of water - The soul of self control  
**_Barbaria_** - The guardian monster of fire - The soul of determination  
**_Grano_** - The guardian monster of wind - The soul of freeing flight  
**_Puera_** - The guardian monster of light - The soul of the virtuous  
**_Orexis_** - The guardian monster of darkness - The soul of the hearts darkness

After some time it became clear that I would need to find new items in order to unlock the final levels, not long after being able to once again become **_Amon_**, i found a scattered set of six 'soul drops', they are what allowed me to fight corrupted spirits and gain the prizes they blocked the paths to, the third and final tier of my fusions:-

Corrupted Defeated and The Ultimate Types  
Corrupted - **_Mocos - _**Freed - **_Gaudion_** - The ultimate of earth - The soul of the inbreakable defense  
Corrupted - **_Pripelaga_** - Freed - **_Veneficium_** - The ultimate of water - The soul of the cool headed and patient  
Corrupted - **_Svarozic_** - Freed - **_Fides_** - The ultimate of fire - The soul of the ultimate warrior  
Corrupted - **_Erisvorch_** - Freed - **_Libertas_** - The ultimate of wind - The soul of complete ultimate freedom  
Corrupted - **_Svarog_** - Freed - **_Miserati_** - The ultimate of light - The soul of the ultimate in forgiveness  
Corrupted - **_Veles_** - Freed - **_Somnion_** - The ultimate of darkness - The soul of the ultimate conflict

Before the events on the platform, I managed to gain my final two most powerful fusions, **_Neo Amon _**and _**Dark Seraphic**_, anywho, after all that I fall through the crack in reality and wound up awakening in front of a new Alice, who was named Karin Ikamuzu. After a few months I was finally able to grant Alice's wish, I moved on and fell in love with Karin and later we had a son, but the strange thing is that my Harmonizer ability did not pass on, or so I thought, so while my son and soon to be wife were sleeping I went into his room I used my abilities to enter his mindscape. There I met my kid's ancestor, just like you did, and just like with Sieg, we were able to seal a piece of my own soul into the bloodstream, since it appeared that his fusion ability became locked along with the rest. That is where my time outside ended, I am that fragment, passed down through the family, never interacting with any of them, although I was able to learn about this chakra crap along with Sieg, so along with our mine abilities, we are what you would call kages, after all, I have had several hundred years to practice while Sieg has had alot more. Well, it appears that time is up, as you appear to be waking up...(a nod from Naruto as he can feel himself waking up)...one last thing my descendant...(he focuses of Yuri)...I was never one for being woken up with noise, my favorite line to say when the an asshole woke me up the wrong way was, 'So...who do I kill for waking me up', if you say it in a dark and dead tone, they will shit themselves...(a nod and a feral smirk from Naruto as he begins to fade and wake up)"

* * *

**Flashback Kai**

* * *

Everyone in the room was gobsmacked, they knew that he had the potential to unlock a great legacy, but they knew nothing about this Yuri Volte Hyuga. As predicted, Hiashi and Hanna's eyes grew wide the mention of his last name, but Hiashi grew somewhat irked when he heard how this Yuri character said he wasn't of the Hyuuga Clan. Hanna however was slightly sad at not having either Kushina or the other not actually related to her. When they of his adventures, they were stunned, they were sad at the fate of Alice but they were curious about the fusion he gained from the platform, as he never said what it was or its element. But now, Naruto gained their attention once more.

"Well then Danzo, shall we begin this dance, I am still new to the whole zanbatou hook sword scene, so I will start this dance..." with that said, Naruto drew the swords on his back, crouched low and with a tiny crater and dust cloud behind him, he charged at the ROOT soldiers and their leader, well Naruto said it best back in the forest, let the games begin...

* * *

**Sorry it has taken so long to update as my profile decided to go screwy, anywho, JA NE**


	5. The reaction and the prelims begin

55 men, 55 armour and weapon wielding men and they all want to play with me and want to hurt me in someway, you'd think it was my birthday. I arrive at a nodachi wielding member, he swings downat me as I'm still crouched low, I throw throw my right arm carrying '_SHOCKWAVE'_ up, the collision making him reel back to try to regain his footing, but he doesn't have enough time as I spin a straight 360 degrees on the spot, I jump and using _'SHOCKWAVE'_ I behead him. Sensing danger I swing _'BURNT CLOUD'_, which was held in a normal grip, blade pointing downwards, with enough force to make the two katana wielders jerk back heavily, but nowhere near safe enough, with my left arm still in motion I brought it over my head, proceed to point the blade sideways outwards and cut them both in half. Just landing but still spinning with a little momentum, I jerk my right arm with the blade pointing down straight to my right and smash through the halberd that was attempting to impale through me, shame that the guy holding the remains of the halberd was still on a collision course having built up to much momentum, shame really. Cancelling out the remainder of the spin I thrust my left arm straight forward and impale him straight through the heart, a second later after appearing to go through shock, he fell limp on my blade. Once again sensing danger I quickly activate '_BURNT CLOUD'S' _energy beam, tear my blade downward, down through the dead body still on it, as I turn to face him, and, after leaving the corpse behind, continue swinging the blade in a full 270 degree arc and slice the mace wielding ROOT member that was behind me in half.

5 down and 50 to go

Danzo cannot believe what he is seeing, these are his elite and he saw his future weapon, in one series of spinning and a single jump, take out five of them in under a minute. He knew he made a good choice in his personal weapon, now if he could only get it under his control, he would be Hokage, he would send his weapon out to destroy all of Konoha's current enemies and all of the possible ones. He then send the rest of his troops out to claim the land, then he would unify the rest of Elemental Nations under his careful and 'just' thumb, destroying all resistence and making Konoha the ultimate in surpremecy.

Minato and the Clan Heads could only watch in awe as the boy most of them spurned, annilated 5 of Danzo's so called elites, without breaking a sweat. However, Kushina and the others (the ones responsible for his life being hell), could only look at the scene in sadness and self-loathing, while it appeared that he had style in order to swing those massive blades, in reality that is all he did, just swing the blades. His arms seemed to still adjusting to the weight, which makes sense, having just appeared due to heritage, but he had no style what so. No the real problem was, for Kushina anyway, the Uzumaki Clan, besides being seal masters were also kenjutsu expects in multiple forms of combat, even though Kushina herself was famous for her Katana, she also trained in the use of nodachi, dual nodachi, katana, dual katana, sickle-n-chain, staffs and zanbatou. The worse thing for her though, was the fact that when Uzu itself was destroyed, she brought everything from their jutsu vaults, nin-gen-tai-kin-fuin-kenjutsu, all of it, what was worse still, was the fact that she had seen relatives, when they were still alive of course, practice with small hook swords and others with dual zanbatou. She had seen the scrolls in the library, hell she even desired to learn them both at one point, but here was the son she abandoned, no training, no jutsus, no styles, no family no nothing and yet, from what she was watching, this abandoned prodigy seemed to be attempting to, in the middle of battle, generate a whole new style. Other Uzumaki's had tried to generate new styles for new weapon combinations and hybrid weapons for years, from dual shield saw blades to triple sickle-n-chains, to the very thing the Naruto was trying to do, dual zanbatou hookswords, it had never been done, well all those who had tried had to abandon the practice of it because of self inflicted injuries. Before, she felt like shit, now, Seppaku was looking very ideal right now.

Jumping in the air once more, blades pointed out directly behind him, falling toward a group of 35, all armed with either katanas, nodachis or halberds, slowly bring his right arm forward until it was flush against his chest, he swung his arm back out and swung hisleft forward, all the while using chakra, he began the spin like a hurricane. Just as they were about to jump away, he ignited _'BURNT CLOUD' _and charged _'SHOCKWAVE'_, the result was effectively a hurricane becoming a chainsaw, instead of the 3.5 to 4 metres blade tip to blade tip hurricane, it became a neon red and blue 7.5 metre chainsaw. Nothing was left in its wake when he landed or launched forward swing his blades up in a 'X' motion, the 35 that were there along with the 12 behind them were torn and shredded asunder, just blood, bones, destroyed bodies, anyway, gore at its finest.

52 down and 3 to go

It seemed that move took almost all of the last bit of energy he had, he was leaning on his swords, sweat cascading off of him, with transforming, destroying two thirds of the sound team, shadow clones, summoning the Malice Legion, transforming them, getting them to annilate the rain team, the show of power to Sakura, Sasuke and Kin, pissing off and scaring the council and now fighting and killing 52 black ops ROOT ANBU, even he will feel totally drained. As the last three were about to make their moves, Naruto took a deep breathe and sighed deeply, he rose to his feet tiredly, yanking his blades out of the ground and flicked them to the side, sending the blood that was on them to the ground, he placed on his back and said one word.

"Fire," the second that he had said that, the ROOT ANBU that were approaching him feel to the ground dead after what appeared to be anywhere between 10 to 20 bursts of light, appeared out of nowhere and went through the 'elites'. All of a sudden, three different mumbled, growling and cackling sounds appear in three different parts of the room, "Nowhere, in my original play by play of how I truly got through the forest, did I say that I had dismissed the _'FORSAKEN ARCHERS'_ now did I."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, three humanoid figures appeared, they were armoured, appeared to have bluish tinted skin or tight clothing. They had spiked helmets of some sort, large six shooter bows and trenchcoats with the kanji for _'FORSAKEN ARCHERS'_ on their backs. The surrounded Naruto in a triangle formation, all pointing their weapons outwards.

"Now, if you will be so kind, I am extremely tired and need to rest, if there is nothing else you need, then the Archers and I will be heading to find somewhere to sleep. Have fun with Danzo, by the way I also seemed to notice that you didn't even try to help me, which is strange because most of you Clan Heads are higher A to low S rank shinobi, so you couldn't be afraid could you. Anyway, nice try, oh and by the way Choza, I hold your clan in the utmost contempt,"

"WHAT? WHY?" bellowed the giant

"One very important reason, one very big and glaring reason actually, for you see it has to do with the contract," replied Naruto in a some what irked manner, irked because the man is very dense, size, height, mental capacity, you name

"Look gaki, if their was anything that I or the Akimichi Clan could have done, we would after we learned the truth,"

"Thats just it though isn't it, Ino-Shika-Cho, a mind-walker, a genius shadow wielder and a giant, I saw the look in your eyes all those years ago, you had doubts of me being the damn demon the day I met you when we signed the contract and if I had to hazard a guess, you never once believed that I was the demon did you. But what could you do, you always followed, you were always led, the two main thinkers would say jump and you would say how high? Ino-Shika-Cho is a good formation, with one glaring weakness, you are always behind the other two, even in the contract you placed you name after theirs. So used to being with them, that you feared what would happen if they found out that you weren't on the same page as them, you would be left alone wouldn't you, poor little giant."

As Naruto walked out, with the legionnaries following him and the doors closing behind them, you could hear a pin drop. The other two parts of the legendary trio looked at their friend in shock, not knowing what he felt like, they had automatically assumed that he would want the exact same thing they would. Now, they saw what they had down, it was try that he had always followed them, trusting his life to them, never knowing what would happen next. Naruto said it all, Ino-Shika-Cho, the Cho was on the end, always after them, they had always made decisions that would beneifit the three of them and their clans, now they had assumed to much, they took his vote for granted, he would be vocal when angry but other times he would as silent as the grave.

Choza himself looked a massive weight had both been taken off of his shoulders and at the same time, a even bigger load was placed on his shoulders. Silent tears ran down his eyes and he could not stop them, he knew that once the truth was discovered, things would change, he had hoped for the better, but boy was he wrong. The sound of a scream then gurgling drew all of their attention to Danzo, who had his hidden right arm cut off and then had his throat cut, one done by Kushina and the second done by Minato, both looked livid.

"Well this is a fine mess isn't it. I came back hoping to be with my entire family, my loving father and mother, my caring wife, my little girl and my hero of a boy, but what due I find. I find a bunch of fucking morons, a former dream family and loyal friends who spat on what was believed to be my last goddamn wish," shouted Minato

"Mina-kun, we..." nobody had ever seen what had happened then, Kushina had hit him a good few times in anger and pregnancy, but no-one in that room, had ever seen Minato back hand Kushina before.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, ONLY THE ONE WHO I SWORE TO HAVE A FAMILY WITH, TO GROW OLD WITH, TO WATCH BOTH OUR KIDS SUCCEED AND SURPASS US, I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE, BUT YOU ARE NOT THE WOMEN I LOVE. THE WOMEN I LOVE WOULD SOONER TAKE HER OWN HEAD CLEAN OFF BEFORE SHE BETRAYED HER BLOOD, BUT IF YOU ARE HER THEN THIS NEXT BIT IS GOING TO MAKE UNDERSTAND EXACTLY HOW BAD YOU FUCKED UP. **KUSHINA UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, I NAME YOU AS A TRAITOR TO BLOOD, OATH AND HONOUR**," bellowed Minato

Kushina's world shattered at that, those words right there were a shaming in the Uzumaki clan, you see to be called a traitor of blood, means that you have done exactly that, betrayed a member or the whole of your family. To be called a traitor of oath, means that the oaths that you swore were broken by choice for wrong reasons. To be called a traitor of honour is the worst of the three, for you Uzumaki's live and die of either age or combat, when you take up your sword, you are taking up a pledge, a code of honour. You are saying that as long as I wield this blade, I will serve, fight for and the clan, the family, they future and my dreams. To become said Traitor, you must have betrayed all four of those sacred honours.

But, to be named as a traitor to all three, in the Uzumaki Clan, is a crime worth five hundred chakra enhanced, barbed whipped lashes, with no medical treatment for one month. But there is one more thing, one more punishment that is automatically seen to, you see the blades of the clan channel a small amount of both their chakra and their souls into the weapon and it becomes a part of them, becoming semi-sentent, they spend most of their time sleeping, waiting for their name to be called and used in battle once again.

Kushina's sword, Beni-hime, woke up hearing her being yelled at, feeling the shear sorrow rolling off of her did nothing to hide her feelings from beni-hime, but what this even worse for Kushina, was the memories that she was trying to prevent going to her sword and partner. You see, Beni-hime was informed that her son Naruto had died in birth, several years later she was awoken to pierced through what appeared to be a mini-me of Minato, when she asked her wielder and partner who it was, she said it was a demon that had taken on the form of what her sochi would look like if he grew up. Of course the sword did not know the truth at the time, so she gladly pierced through him.

Now though, the sword that defined Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, no Beni-hime, the crimson princess, was, in her wielders weakened condition, getting all the information right from the source, Kushina herself. All the memories, all the feelings, all the times there was a small incident and it was escalated into something much bigger and Naruto being blamed for it. If at all possible, the sword was feeling physically sick, its wielder, ally, partner and long-time friend and sister in everything except blood and flesh, had betrayed her, had lied to her, had used her to punish someone pure and innocent. Minato was right, she is a traitor to blood, oath and honour.

Everyone saw a glow and looked at the source, it was coming from Kushina's sword, the minute Kushina herself laid her eyes on her sword, she grew terrified, she knew what was happening and there was no worse fate for an Uzumaki. She could only watch in horror as Beni-hime, the sword that has saved her life more times than anyone else, chose to go through a process that would close that connection with her, all the while her beautiful and well maintained body of steel, started to rust, turn to stone and then fossilize itself. It was to showcase the ultimate act of a wielders betrayal, the true ultimate punishment an Uzumaki can suffer, while lashes may be paunful, they will heal eventually, but to lose connection to a piece of your soul, one of the most important pieces that one can have, is a fate worse then death.

* * *

**Naruto's Room - Tower**

Naruto enters his own room as he hears a tower wide scream of "NNNOOO", the funny thing to Naruto was the fact that it sounded alot like Kushina, his ex-mother and current ex-family member, who was doing the screaming. With a shrug, he downed three food pills and channeled all the energy he had into the Forsaken Archers and asked them to stand guard and watch over him as he slept, but as he was sleeping, he felt a familiar tug and was pulled into his mindscape.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape - Museum**

As soon as he arrived, he walked up to the statue of Kyuubi and just waited until he knew the reason he was called here. After about five minutes later, he heard a pair of foot steps coming towards him and was once again reminded of just what he comes from. Walking towards him are Yuri on the right and Sieg on the left, as the two unsung heros continued to approach, he can't help but feel slighty overwelmed by his history, I mean come on, these two saved the planet, hell one saved his own realm several times over, how can you match up to that.

Yuri and Sieg, having figured out why Naruto went from happy to depressed in record time. They now what its like, Yuri from his fathers more powerful shadow and Sieg from Viktors, who everyone believed was more powerful then him. They both over came the odds, and now, it was Naruto's turn.

"Naruto," said two-toned red headed blonde snapped his attention to Sieg

"Yeah?" this time it was Yuri that spoke

"Listen kid, we know about pressure and making your own stand, I was stuck in my fathers shadow and did not even know it until long after I harmonized for the first time. I was terrified of both my power and for my lineage, I mean how was I, a kid, supposed to know what to do when I had just my mother get killed, then all those years later, all the shit with my powers nasty side-effect killing Alice and then all that shit with that asshole Grigori Rasputin, then I had to deal with Nicolas Conrad and finally a old friend who was lost in the pain of the past, in Masaji Kato," explained when Yuri had finished, Sieg took over.

"Yes Naruto, I had to deal with being in Viktor's shadow, he was considered the strongest and the best of us, there was supposed to be no way that I could beat him, yet I did. Being in someone's shadow is a heavy burden, which in my personal opinion is a burden worse then being a tailed beast container. You, however, don't have this luxury anymore, not only are you in our shadows, you are also a different person entirely, you are both legion summoner and harmonizer, what we are seperate, you are as one. My main weakness was that, while I could get stronger, I could not change my own shape and power, in order to truly aid my legions in combat. Yuri's problem is reversed, he could change his shape and alter the powers he could for any situation, but there is only one of him, even the numbers game can outdo a harmonizer, for there still is a limit one can be transformed for. You, our descendent, have to leave our legacies along with yours, to help all the future generations learn from it, we are not just people who saved the world Naruto, we are also people who learned from our mistakes and from those around us," now it was Naruto's turn.

"But what if I can't, I am not as strong as you to were, I can't be a hero like you guys were, I just can't. Can't you awaken in my former sister instead, she has a family to help her which I don't, resources that she can use which I can't and friends to help where I don't. I just can't, its to big, this is to big for me, I know that the Shinigami told me about this in order to prepare me for when it was time that the power would rise again, but its to much. I alone have the power of Sieg, Yuri and Kyuubi, statue or not, its to much pressure, I, I, I can't do this," from that the weight of the world came smashing on to Naruto's shoulders and he broke down crying, having never truly cried since the contract was signed and all the emotions he had bottled up, the dam had finally broke. The little boy who had everything taken away from him, who was abused in every single way possible, who never let his captors have the satisfaction of making him cry or scream, who developed a wall around his heart, who was never truly held or loved, had finally broke down.

Just when Yuri and Sieg, two guys, were going to try to comfort a kid, even with being parents themselves, were dreading this, but just as they moved a hand came out and grabbed Sieg's shoulder making him turn and one grabbed Yuri's shoulder and made him turn around. Even though he was crying, he still heard the gasps coming from his ancestors and looked, only to not believe what he was seing.

The one that stopped Sieg was a women who had brownish green eyes and short hair, part of her hair framing her face, she was wearing a white/brown top, the top half being white and from the bust down, it appeared to be a brown corset type that extended down half way down her yellow folded skirt, in a arrow like style. Over her top was a tiny undone yellow jacket with two yellow straps to secure it, just above her arms were bangle like items that seemed to hold her arm warmers/small twin finger fingerless gloves, with a manicle come braclet on each wrist. On her legs were black tights that stopped just below the skirt, those let down to brownish black small heel shoes that were folded down at the top.

The one who stopped Yuri was a women who had long vibrant white hair and had dark green eyes, she was wearing a dark red neck long sleeve shirt underneath a pitch black sleeveless trench-coat , on her arms, from the elbow down were what looked like a smaller but sharper version of my dragon gauntlets. On her legs were clawed and spiked dragon style greeves that stopped just above the knee and just below the pitch black skin tight shorts. On her was what caught his attention the most though, she was carrying a massive blade on her back, the handle appeared to be pure black leather with a small three-inch spike at the pommel, the knuckle guard appeared to be a set of closed dragon wings. The tip of the guard lead about seven-inches until it came to a dragons head, the head itself was like the gauntles and greeves only smaller, but that was where the similarities ended. The mouth of the dragon was shoot wide open and the blade was coming out of it, it was a massive and mis-shaped blade, curving and sharpening, receding down another angle then stretching, curving then sharpening, all-in-all it looked like the dragon was shooting flame and the flame turned to steel.

After they were done hugging the respective counter-parts, they approached the still down, dis-heartened and now thoroughly confused Naruto. They got on their knees and hugged him, he froze ramrod solid at that and listened as they spoke into his ears.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Arcia Rinslet, along with Sieg I am the origin of your Chaos, Legion and Demon based abilities, while the white haired women next to me and hugging you is Karin Volte Ikamuzu, Yuri's wife along with the origin of both your harmonization abilities but also your dragon attire and mass sword physicality. Planly put, we are two more of your ancestors and we will help you in anyway we can," explained Arcia with a loving and maternal smile on her face in a chipper tone. Then his other 'hugger', if you will, spoke in a slightly deeper tone.

"As Arcia has said, I am your great great 'many times removed' grandmother, along with being one of the last Ikamuzu. The fire that took out the clan was Yuri and I's son, named Oturan, he started the fire in hopes of being able to awaken his harmonizer ability. It did not work, at the age of eighteen, our son and bright star of clan, had commited genocide, all for power. He had believed that he deserved it, so when it failed, he simple didn't care and left to create a new clan, one that had all his ideals, his rules and examples. Anyway, he had believed all of us were dead, Yuri and I survived but only just, we were both badly wounded, we had to flee incase he tried to finish the job, so we sealed everything and left. All our stuff that survived, from Yuri's gear and additional soul drops he had discovered falling through the rift, along with all my dragon gear, which I am not even wearing all of it now, and fled. We grew tired and found a place to rest, I found that Yuri had somehow been channeling all his energy into me, keeping me alive and trying to heal me, while it didn't work completely, it gave me more at the cost of his own. He died while I was sleeping with a smile on his face, I learned what he had did, then proceeded to hit his dead body on the chest over and over again, screaming for him to wake up and to stop playing around, he did not wake up, my love and soul were dead and I was close to joining him. Using the last of the energy I carried him and made our way to an out of the way cave, I set a few things up, placed Yuri lying down face up and preceeded to bury myself with the one I loved. With the last once of that energy I used mine and Yuri's combined knowledge to erect a small barrier outside the cave so everyone would just see a wall and one inside the cave, so we would rest in peace. Running out of oxygen, energy ant time, I crawled to my loves side and snuggled up to him, but the strangest thing happened, his arm wrapped around me, holding me close and the last living words I thought I would mutter were 'goodnight and sweet dreams my love'. Then nothing but darkness, then I am flooded with memories and experiences that never happened to me and then I woke up here. Now, do you understand why I have told you this Naruto?" ended and questioned Karin in the end.

"No..." stated a quite confused Naruto

"What Karin was getting at Naruto was the fact that she doesn't want you to fully follow in her footsteps, yes become an Ikamuzu Dragon Blader Knight, yes settle down and have a family and yes always be there to help. But she doesn't want you to be betrayed by your own child for power, no she doesn't want you to die via injuries and most definiately she does not want you to bury yourselve in a cave out of grief. Yuri over there, yes he may want you to continue on the line of the harmonizer, yes he wants you travel to make friend and yes he would love for you to travel the world and have an adventure of your own. No, he does not want you to experience the lose of a loved one, no, he does not want you to risk losing your sanity and he most definiately does not want you to be stuck dwelling on memories of the past. Sieg and most of all, while we would be honoured and proud for you to carry on with our powers, however much they may have changed, but we don't want you chased for what is considered a mistake, we don't want to have seal up your childrens powers in order to protect them and would never ever want for you to have to split them up in order to protect them. Yes, by all means, learn from what we have done, mistakes and all, but please sweetie, please, don't copy us and make the same mistakes we did, ok honey, please promise me, ok" exclaimed Arcia

"Ok, I'll try, I can not promise that I will succeed, but I can promise that I will try, is that enough for now please?," replied Naruto in a begging tone.

"That will do for now honey, all you have to do is promise yourself to try, nothing else should matter ok?" asked Karin softly with motherly smile on her face. Naruto's answer was to throw his arms around her and curl up tight against, as if she were the only thing that matter and broke down again. Arcia moved close and joined the which he eagerly accepted, when all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder and a hand ruffling his hair, he looked up and saw Sieg with a soft smile and a hand on his shoulder then nodded to him. He tilted his head up and saw Yuri with a great grin on his face and a nod of his own, he turned to look at Arcia and saw the same smile on her face as before and another nod, finally he spun his head round and forward to look at Karin, the smile had never left her face and with a final nod. He shakily got up and saw them all surrounding him, he smiled and looked down, a few tears falling down his face, he quickly dryed them took a deep breathe then sighed deeply and finally he looked up with his eyes burning in determination, you could see red static shooting behind his eyes. He smiles again then spoke,

"It is not enough, my choices and the choices of others let me down the wrong path, too many times have I never asked for help, knowing that i would be hurt, too many times have I tried for friendship and been spat on in the fucking face, for too long was I hungry and unable to truly feed, for too long was I thirsty and unable to quench it, well no more. I am through being the target, I am through being their pain relief, I am through being their punching bag and I am through being their source of hatred for something I did not ask for, the born Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju and the abandoned to abused Naruto die in and stay dead in these chunin exams. The name I chose before was not enough, the name I need is something that represents all of what I am, the combined man and multiple monster. I am sorry that I will never use the surnames that you created in Namikaze and Ikamuzu, for those names have caused me and my ancestors some pain, I will not use Volte, Hyuga, Rinslet or Wahrheit either, but something new. I am a mixture of names, a mixture of powers and as everyone currently surrounding me can confirm, a mixture of souls, so be it. They now want everything to do with me, only because of the fact that they were fools, the fourth returned and I am now the heir to a power that they will never be able to access, well to little to late I'm afraid. I will remain the exact same as I in my opinion, I am a nothing to them, while they may have changed that point of view, I have only grown a little in height and muscle and now have access to things they don't, so what, they are still nothing to me, with the only exceptions being my jiji's, nee-sans, nii-sans and corps among a few others that had helped raise me in some way. I am Zero, I give zero, zero mercy, zero time, zero compassion, zero tolerance and zero hesitation in my opinion, I can guarantee that I will hesitate a few times but I will try. To the family that now surrounds me, I give you this pledge, on my honour and on my soul, as long as I wield my blades in battle, I will NEVER, and I mean NEVER, go down without a fight, I will never stop fighting, I will never give up and I will never go back on my word and promise, for I am ZERO KAIMERA AND I AM READY FOR BATTLE."

All the while during the speech, the four surrounding him were ranging from sorrow, to sheer loathing to outright anger at Konoha, until he came to the part where he said 'no more', they looked up and saw the determination on his face and were awed. When he continued to say his two previous name were dead, they were somewhat happy, knowing those parts of him caused nothing but grief, they were said when he said that he was not going to use any of their names they were sad but quickly understood his logical and reasoning and were beyond proud of him, he was taking their advice about creating a brand new legacy from all of their pasts into one all new future. When he said that he had not changed except for his height and his power level, they all nod knowing that, while it was a stretch, it was still basically the truth, they all smile when it came to saying that he still had people who heboth cared for and they cared for him. Then he started saying his creed and edict they all grinned and flared their respective powers, then came his promise, finally his name and when all was said and done, they all took up their weapons, flared every last once of power they had and roared together in victory, and then proceeded to have a free for all which took up the remainder of the resting period for the second stage of the chunin exams.

* * *

**Chunin Exam Tower - Tower Central Arena**

Everyone who had passed had gathered here, they were:-

Team Ten Under Asuma Sarutobi:-  
Ino Yamanaka - Yamanaka Heir - 15 - Pampered Fangirl - Mind Transfer Techniques - Threat Level: Civilian  
Shikimaru Nara - Nara Heir - 15 - Lazy Genious - Shadow Wieldering Techniques - Threat Level: Moderate  
Choji Akimichi - Akimichi Heir - 15 - Living Dumptruck - Multi-Size Techniques - Threat Level: Moderate

Team Eight Under Kurenai Yuuhi:-  
Kiba Inuzuka - Inuzuka Heir - 15 - Brash Arrogant - Man-Beast Techniques - Threat Level: Moderate  
Shino Aburame - Aburame Heir - 15 - Genious Recluse - Incest Techniques - Threat Level: Moderate  
Hinata Hyuuga - Hyuuga Heir - 15 - Shy withdrawn - Junken Techniques - Byakugan - Threat Level: Moderate

Team Guy Under Might Guy:-  
Rock Lee - Orphan Civilian - 16 - Very Loud - Taijutsu Specialist - Threat Level: High  
Neji Hyuuga - Hyuuga Branch Member - 16 - Arrogant Snob - Junken Techniquies - Byakugan - Threat Level: High  
Tenten - Civilian Family - 16 - Proud Outgoing - Weapon Specialist - Threat Level: Moderate

Team Kabuto Under Unknown Trainer:-  
Kabuto Yakushi - Adopted Child Of Medical Chief - 22 - Deceptive - Medical Specialist - Threat Level: Extreme  
Misumi Tsurugi - Unknown Origins - 26 - Over Confident - Body Manipulation Specialist - Threat Level: Moderate  
Yoroi Akado - Unknown Origins - 26 - Brash Arrogant - Chakra Train Techniques - Threat Level: Moderate

Team Oboro Under Masked Jonin:- (In my story, several teams made to the forest, one was killed by Naruto/Zero)  
Oboro - Unknown Origins - 20 - Arrogant Annoying - Earth & Water Techniques - Threat Level: Moderate  
Kagari - Unknown Origins - 20 - Arrogant Annoying - Earth & Water Techniques - Threat Level: Moderate  
Mubi - Unknown Origins - 20 - Arrogant Annoying - Earth & Water Techniques - Threat Level: Moderate

Team Baki Under Baki:-  
Temari Sabaku - Sabaka Family - 18 - Over Confident - Wind & Fan Techniques - Threat Level: High  
Kankuro Sabaku - Sabaka Family - 17 - Extremely Over Confident - Puppet Techniques - Threat Level: Moderate  
Gaara Sabaka - Sabaka Family - 15 - Currently Psychotic - Sand Manipulation Specialist - Threat Level: Extreme

And Finally Team Seven Under Kakashi Hatake:-  
Myself - Internal Family - 15 - Focused Aware - Close To Mid Range Sword Techniques - Threat Level: High  
Sasuke Uchiha - Uchiha Heir - 15 - Selfish Arrogant - Fire Techniques - Sharingan - Threat Level: Moderate  
Sakura Haruno - Haruno Family - 15 - Obsessive Fangirl - No Real Skills - Threat Level: Laughable

* * *

While the Hokage was giving his speech, Naruto/Zero turned around slightly to listen to Sakura's attempt to get Sasuke to drop out for his safety because of the curse mark, all the while Sasuke kept telling Sakura to 'Shut the hell up and to mind her own business'. Then a sickly looking jonin by the name Hayate Gekko, Neko-nee-chan's former boyfriend and I say former as it was discovered by Neko that he was using her to be able to get to me, that ended bad for him but good for her, she was comforted by Tenzo-nii-san and they have been together ever since. What was funny is when a small party was held for them, it was the first time I had described myself as a demon when i said, 'I love you like a brother, but I love her more and if you hurt her like that Gekko-teme did, then I will go little demon on your ass, got it!'. Naturally they were all shocked I said it at first but after a few seconds, everyone just fell over laughing their asses off, but it was embarassing as hell when Neko-nee-chan kissed me on the cheek, my little blod red face kept that colour for ages, Tenzo-nii-san jokingly asked 'Should I be worried that your going to take her from me nii-san', to which I replied, causing a whole new realm of laughter, 'Well, I am cuter then you', all of our sides had hurt for hours.

I saw Hayate looking over all of us as he explained the rules, but when he landed on me, I used static in my eyes and focused a minor amount of killing intent through them as well, causing him to flinch and with his flinch I stopped doing it and did a small victory dance in my head with the smirk never leaving my face. My adopted family saw what I did and they all either smiled a small smile, grined a massive grin or sniggered to themselves, all enjoying Hayate's flinch, for they all remember what he tried do, sodding traitor, got what he deserved, for I can still hear the higher octaves in his voice so his balls must still be stuck up high from Neko-nee-chan's swift kick to his manhood. Even I, in my young mind, knew that was a terrible fate to suffer, but he earned it, ha ha.

I saw him give Anko a signal, she spoke into her mike and one of the boards behind the ram-sign statue opened up to reveal a electronic board. It spun through names to come up with 'Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado', he told everyone else to go to either of the upper balconies and watch. As everyone had left, he stated the rules of these preliminaries, which were:-

1...There will be no time limit  
2...There will be no interference, any will result in disqualification  
3...The only way to win is via death of you opponent, their unable to continue or they surrender  
4...Anyform of tool is allowed, including battle partners which also includeds summons  
5...Beyond those, anything goes  
6...As proctor, I have a certain amount of leeway in how the fights end, if I see it is one-sided I will step and so-on

"Are you two ready?" questions Hayate of the two combatants, to which he receives a nod from both.

"The match of Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado, Begin!" with that said he jumped back and let them commence.

Sasuke, feeling the effects of the curse mark tampering with his chakra, ran in to use taijutsu, hoping to end this quickly. Yoroi was managing to dodge, parry and block all of it, when Sasuke went for a reverse roundhouse to the head, Yoroi ducked and grabbed his opponent's shirt and proceeded to slam him on the floor painfully. Just when Sasuke was going to kick out he felt something strange, he managed to look down and saw his opponents hand glowing blue with chakra, he was feeling his drain out of him.

"My Chakra, what are you..." questioned Sasuke, but was interrupted when Yoroi started laughing.

"So you finally noticed huh?, yes I have been draining your chakra, it tastes quite nice actually. Not that much of it though, is this all the legendary Uchiha Clan is good for, some crappy taijutsu, sluggish speed and pathetic levels of chakra. Where is this vaunted Sharingan, where is the Uchiha Interceptor Fist taijutsu style that your clean is so proud of and where the hell is all the damn fire jutsus, are you mocking me you little shit!" raged Yoroi at the last bit.

With a show of strength he proceeded to lift Sasuke up and above his head, then slam him back down, hard. This earned a loud grunt from the ragdoll of a teen, but Yoroi was not done yet, not by a long shot, he picked him up and slammed him down hard again, and again, and again a total of six times, each time more aggressive, damaging and powerful. Finally tiring of this, he picked him up one last time and put chakra into his legs, but just before going to jump, he slammed a kunia into the ground, handle down and blade pointing right up. He jumped and prepared to slam Sasuke's head into the kunia, killing him instantly, but Sasuke was just awake enough to kick him in the face and reverse the position, with the kunia going through Yoroi's shoulder instead of Sasuke's head. With a swift kick to the curse yelling Yoroi's head, the match was over and the barely standing, battered and bruised Sasuke Uchiha.

"Winner:- Sasuke Uchiha"

Sakura was cheering for her Sasuke-kun's success and demanded that Naruto bow down to his greatness for just being the waste of space deadlast dobe he is. The reaction of those shinobi around her were of disgust and the reaction of those kuniochi around her were of embaressment and shame for her being a fangirl instead of a true kuniochi, disgracing all of them. Anko, Kushina, Tsume, Kurenia, Tsunade, Tenten, Ino, Temari and even the hidden Yugao (Neko) and the shy and withdrawn Hinata were itching to kill her. All those shinobi present wanted her dead so she could not possibly get in their way and get them killed if they ever had to work with her in the future.

Kakashi felt the eyes of all the kuniochi in the room, along with a few shinobi, burning holes in his head and all he could do was bow his head in shame for never getting the fangirl out of her, the only shame he had that was worse then this was when he failed his sensei in regard to helping Naruto or evening training him, after all, being his jonin sensei was a loop-hole in the contract, he could have helped Naruto himself, but he never did and he will propably never have the chance to do so ever again.

Naruto ignored her, which only served to annoy, still thinking he was her little puppy always following her around, asking her for dates and never leaving her alone for a second. She ordered him to bow again, only this time only more forcefully, no answer, she ordered again, shouting rather loudly this time, once again no answer. Her order this time was different but was a shriek 'DAMN-IT YOU DEAD LAST DEMON BAKA, I ORDERED YOU TO BOW TO THE GREATNESS OF MY SASUKE-KUN, ITS NO WONDER YOUR FAMILY ABANDONED YOU, THREW YOU OUT AND TRIED TO HAVE YOU KILLED OVER AND OVER AGAIN, YOU ARE USELESS DEAD LAST, DEAD WEIGHT, FUCKING BAKA', after she had finished her rant she took a deep breathe and looked at Naruto.

Once again all those around her were a mixture of disgust, embaressment and shame, but when she mentioned the family part, their several different reactions from different people, the contract signers and their families were ashamed, those that had tried to help him wanted her dead, IMMEDIATELY, while those who did not know were shocked to hear something like this, the reaction of one of them was appearant. _'His own family have tried to have him killed, is he like me, is he all alone in this world as well'_ questioned one believed to be psychotic sand genin named Gaara.

Naruto's reaction was interesting to say the least, he hadn't even moved, no flinch, no twitch, no nothing, just relaxing against the wall with his arms and legs crossed, eyes closed and two tone head down. Sakura, honestly believing it was her job to keep the baka under her control, balled up her right fist and was about to smash him for being the baka that he is, when something interesting happened. As her fist was about to hit, Naruto's head shot up and his eye's flew open, Musigan glaring straight combining it with a blast of killing intent, the blast was so strong that everyone was feeling it, nothing but raw undiluted killing intent, this is what they all thought:-

_'What the hell, my body feels like its breaking down, I'm terrified' (Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Kurenai and Kabuto's sensei)  
'So Troublesome Naruto, so scary and so troublesome' (Shikamaru and Shikaku)_  
_'ALPHA, he's a damn ALPHA, TO EVEN STAND NEAR HIM RIGHT NOW IS A CHALLENGE' (Tsume, Kiba and companions)_  
_'Mother...Mother what's wrong?...**Stay away from him Cub, he scares me**...al.' (Gaara and Shukaku)  
'Deadlast huh? How can a supposed deadlast have so much killing intent' (Neji, Misumi, Temari, Shino and Asuma)  
'I don't know which is worse to fight, Gaara or that guy' (Kankuro and Baki)  
'How is he a deadlast with THAT?' (Team Oboro and said team sensei)  
'Impressive Naruto-kun, show me your power, for lord Orochimaru that is' (Kabuto)  
'I got off lucky, didn't I?' (Hayate and Kakashi)  
'SHOW'EM WHAT YOU GOT NARUTO-KUN/NII-SAN/SOCHII' (All those who helped aruto that was present)  
'What have we done?' (Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiashi, Inoichi, Choza and Elders)_  
_'Did we make this? There is not a trace of Kyuubi anywhere in that killing intent' (Civilian Council)_  
_'He should give that power to me already, stupid dobe doesn't even need it, but I do to kill him' (Sasuke)_  
_'Sorry my love, I am so sorry, forgive me, PLEASE, FORGIVE ME' (Tenten)_

But Sakura's reaction was the funniest, she had gone from having normal coloured skin to pale as a ghost, there was a strange smell in the area, coming from her not surprisingly enough. There was also a brown patch on the back of her shorts and dress, there was also a clear liquid running done her legs and a puddle had begun to form. But that wasn't the end of it, he clothes looked like she had been through a tiger, scratches and claw marks had appeared on her clothes and skin, but strangely enough there was also steam coming from Naruto's eyes. Sakura squinted her to see that the design from before had changed, it now had pincer type hooks appearing in-between the talons, and the entire design started to spin and build up heat. The killing intent let up with one word that had roared out from his mouth.

"**REQUIEM**" the result was instantanious, a red beam of super-heated energy launched itself from his eyes, having just managed to duck in time, Sakura still felt the heat from the blast and she was slightly burned by it. When beam stopped, everyone looked at where the beam hit, or rather, the super heated crater that was there, along with the hole in the wall. Now Sakura was terrified, she now knew that she meant nothing to him, little more then an annoyance and a problem to dispose of later. Kakashi got over his shock and shushined down to Sasuke and took him to get his curse mark sealed up, lest he do something to piss this new Naruto off. Naruto decided to say something at that point.

"Well now, should we continue with the exams everybody," the smirk never leaving his face as he said it...

* * *

**Chapter 5 is done, enjoy, Ja Ne**


	6. AN

This is not an update as such, more an explanation, so please bare with me;

As I was writing the next chapter of this story and about to post it, I received a phone call saying a close friend pf the family had been rushed into hospital and had passed away in transit.

Then a day before the funeral, my girlfriend dumped me and ran off with someone I one called my best friend.

So this has been a hectic couple of months for me and I just could not focus on anything, including my stories.

It had got so bad that the sixty day window for stories had came and gone, taking that chapter with it.

But now, finishing the quote from old Arnie

I AM BACK

Lads and lasses,

The Encarnation has been reborn and better then ever,

To those who have gone through this story and been loyal to it,

I say thank you,

And to those who dis it,

I say f**k you,

You have your writing styles and your opinions and I have mine,

I read alot of fanfiction myself,

but have never reviewed it because of the fact that it is the right of the writer to,

and I quote,

WRITE IT HOWEVER THE F**K THEY WANT,

to each their own as they saw, don't like it, then don't bloody read it then,

now onto more important matters,

next chapter will either be out tonight or tomorrow,

thank you for your time and enjoy!

JA NE!


End file.
